


Heartlines

by Draquete



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Thorin, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Hobbit Big Bang 2017, Top Bilbo, Virgin Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/pseuds/Draquete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten years trying to find someone respectable and proper to stand by his side, Thorin's father, Thráin, finally decides with the help with Gerundius Took, that his son needs to wed as soon as possible. Gerundius' grandsoon, although first in line of the Took family, has always lived as a commoner. The idea of marrying someone their family chose is not ideal, but they know their duties as heirs, and Bilbo will have to go to Erebor to meet his future husband, his family and culture, and learn how to become a Prince so one day he can become King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this all came from and I do hope I make justice to the characters but this is a total alternate universe, it's not beta-read AND I'm pretty sure there are going to have MANY off things. Please feel free to point things out (grammar, spelling, places, names, whatever you think doesn't make sense), but do so in a polite way.
> 
> All in all, I just wanted to write this story so I could share this plot that has been going around my mind for a while now. I hope you enjoy as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I already have the first chapter written, but I'll post it once the second is done and so on... I have no idea how long this will be, but I still hope you don't lose faith and stick around if you like the plot of the fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Frerin's faceclaim, at least in this fic, would be of Chris Hemsworth as Thor, while Dís' faceclame'd be Katheryn Winnik as Lagertha (from Vikings). Thorin's mom could maybe be Madchen Amik (I still haven't decided whether she has black hair or blonde, but anyway...). Dís' husband could be Kit Harington maybe? ... I really just like seeing faces on characters we haven't got the chance to see on the movies, so yeah. If you have any other faceclaim you like, tell me! :D

In the kingdom of Erebor, King Thráin had just received two letters of great importance and knew he needed to tell the news to his two older sons. Asking for his counselor, Balin, to call both Thorin and Frerin, Thráin sat on the meeting room. No longer than ten minutes, his sons were entering the room, seriousness written in their faces as they did not know what the meeting was for, so they already awaited for the worst. Thráin, though, smiled and motioned for his sons to sit. After they did so, Thráin finally spoke.

"I have some news you’d like to hear about. The first one, concerning your sister, Dís." Both men nodded, waiting for their father to continue. "Apparently she’s expecting her second child. Their birth will be a couple of months after Fíli turns four." He smiled warmly and Frerin laughed well naturally while Thorin only smiled happily for his sister.

"That’s great news, dad!" Frerin said, with still a huge smile on his face, so proud of his little sister. She had been asked to marry a prince from another kingdom and they were having an incredibly good marriage. Morumos was a splendid men and had fallen in love with their sister at first sight. When she finally turned eighteen he had personally come to the Durin Kingdom to ask Dís’ hand in marriage, and Thráin couldn’t say no to such a beautiful romance. Now they were about to have their second child and they could only imagine her happiness at this point.

"She won’t be able to come visiting for a while, though she promised to bring the child after the birth." The King continued and the brothers nodded.

"It’s always good to have good news. Mainly from sister." Thorin said, a small, but honest smile playing on his lips. Thráin smiled even bigger at his first son’s words.

"Which reminds me of the second letter…" He continued, and Thorin’s eyebrows raised, as if two good news in a row had never happened before ▬ well, they certainly didn’t, not at the same day. His father, however, continued. "Do you remember of the Kingdom of the Shire and my old friend Gerundius?" Both princes nodded, although only Thorin had met them. "Well, Gerundius had his first grandson turning of age some days ago. Although his daughter did not marry a noble, he’s still first in line of the Took family if anything happens. However, not only Gerundius is still young, he is probably the most righteous and fair King I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. He almost doesn’t go into war, only if truly necessary and he has a good heart." Thorin and Frerin were in complete silence, but the King could see in their faces they did not understand were he was going. "Well, the first prince coming of age, Gerundius, Bungo and Belladonna have politely asked if it wouldn’t be a good idea to match Bilbo, Took’s heir, with Thorin."

There, he had finally said it, and he looked with extreme attention his son’s face changing from realization to confusion. Thráin didn’t understand how it could be something confusing, really, because Thorin knew he’d be King one day and after years of letting his son decide to whom he’d marry just for the prince not to come to a conclusion, Thráin started bringing some suitors for him. He knew of Thorin’s preference for the male gender so he had never showed him a girl before, but before the letter from his dear friend, Thráin had always let Thorin decide if he wanted or not. Now, however, he was becoming old and Thorin needed someone by his side, someone to rule with him once both Thráin and his wife were gone.

"Father. If this boy has just turned of age, it means he’s eighteen. I’m ten years older than him. Wouldn’t it be more appropriate to marry someone near my own age?" Frerin snorted at that, and Thorin looked at him in time to see his eyes rolling. Thorin returned his attention to his father, more annoyed now, but before he could complain further, Thráin sighed tiredly.

"To me, there isn’t a better match. For either of you." Thorin opened his mouth, but Thráin raised his hand to silence him. "It’s not debatable, Thorin. You had ten years to find yourself a good husband, someone proper to stand by your side once you’re king. Yet, you failed to find someone. Now, there isn’t anyone better than the Took from the Shire. They’re humble people and the King, although an adventurous and fearless fellow, has more allies than enemies and you should know we could use of some allies of our own."

Thorin bit his lip. He knew. Before Thrór died, he had made so many enemies that it was still difficult for some people to forgive Durin’s Kingdom. He knew Thranduil of Mirkwood still held animosity towards them, just like Bard from Esgaroth, although the latter had been trying to recreate the alliance they had had with Erebor, and Thráin was doing a great job at that. 

Now, however, marrying a Took would show the other kingdoms they did not plan on starting wars like they had before, and uniting both Kingdoms would be also strategically good, as the Shire was far from Erebor and almost all of the Kingdoms between them were loyal to the Shire while many of them disliked Erebor. It would, indeed, show some kind of respect for these other kingdoms. Or at least it was what the Durin family hoped. Thorin knew how grand and important this union would be, but he didn’t want to marry a complete stranger, let alone a child.

"When will the marriage take place?" Frerin asked, with a pleased smile on his face, and Thorin had to make sure he wouldn’t lose his patience in front of their father, their King. Thráin, however, smiled softly, as if knowing what he was asking of Thorin, but at the same time not changing his mind.

"Before we set a date, Bilbo is coming to Erebor. He’ll stay with us some months, studying our History, our Laws, getting to meet our people, our Kingdom… And meanwhile, Thorin and Bilbo will have time to know each other and court each other appropriately." Thorin grimaced at that, but as Frerin laughed, both men looked at him, confusion clear in their faces. "What is so funny, Frerin?" Thráin’s voice was firm, as he knew his son was sometimes too obnoxious for his own good.

"The idea of Thorin courting someone." He said, resuming his chuckles. Thorin was fuming by then, but he noticed Thráin holding back a smile, and it was it for the heir of Erebor.

"Fine, I understand. I’ll follow with my duties and I promise to try to make you proud, my King." Thorin said as he stood up. "Now if you’ll excuse me." And he left the room, without waiting for any more words of both his father and his brother. Going back to his chambers, Thorin sighed, trying to bring to memory who Bilbo was. Last time he had gone to the Shire with his father had been almost ten years ago, and while Bilbo was a child then ▬ hell, he still was a child ▬ Thorin could have met him. His memories were a bit fogged, however, and soon he gave up on trying to remember and just sat back on his chair, looking at nowhere, just thinking that in some months he’d probably be married. He only wished this Bilbo was good enough to be future King of Erebor, because as far as Thorin knew, he’d never fall in love, mainly if the person was only a child from the Shire.

At another part of Middle Earth, Bilbo Baggins was preparing his small luggage so he could start travelling on the following morning to meet his husband to be. The thought made him swallow a lump on his throat. Bilbo had just turned of age and although he thought he’d have to start taking classes on how to be a proper Took, he had not expected to be matched with Thorin, son of Thráin. As soon as his mother had sat with him and told him the news, he knew he couldn’t say no to that. Erebor needed more allies, and his grandfather was a big friend of Thráin. And if Bilbo was honest to himself, Thorin had seemed like a king even when they met so many years ago.

Bilbo sighed, sitting at his bed and cursing his life. He had been just a child when they met, around ten years ago, so he was sure Thorin would think of him of nothing more than a clueless child. Unless he didn’t remember, which would make things a bit sadder although better, he believed. Getting married at the young age of eighteen was not something Bilbo had expected nor wanted, but he believed it’d be as good an adventure as he had always dreamt about. If only he could stop seeing those blue eyes and that good naturally laughter every time he closed his eyes… Swallowing the lump again, Bilbo continued to prepare himself for his travel the next day. The classes and the courting would start as soon as he got into Erebor, and he had no idea whether he was ready for this, but it wasn’t as if he had a choice in the first place. He only wished Thorin would come to like him, as he knew it wouldn’t be any difficult for him to like Thorin.


	2. Chapter 1 - Young and Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if things are happening wayyyy too slow, but well... I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Also, thank you very much to everyone who gave kudos for this fic and commented. You have no idea how this is motivating! ♥

It had been almost two months later that Bilbo finally arrived at Erebor. He had asked to go alone, and since the way to Durin’s Kingdom was filled with allies, he had asked shelter almost every night on the Kingdoms. The only who had been shocked to see him and a bit angered to know why he travelled to Erebor was Thranduil, but he hadn’t been disrespectful to him nor had him neglected Bilbo from spending the night at his Kingdom. When Bilbo finally arrived at Erebor, the sun was starting to go down, and he was thankful he reached the mountain before night. The guards from the entrance of the Kingdom bowed at him, which honestly made him blush ▬ he could be a Took, but he was also a Baggins, so he was unfamiliar with such formalities to him ▬, but then soon one of them had introduced himself as Dwalin and said they had been waiting for Bilbo’s arrival. He took Bilbo’s horse and gave it to another guard so they could take good care of the animal while Dwalin guided Bilbo to the Kingdom’s streets until they reached the castle.

Dwalin didn’t hesitate and entered the castle as if he belonged there and Bilbo started feeling a bit more at ease then, knowing that the King had such trust in his guards ▬ or maybe Dwalin was just someone important, but he didn’t have the courage to ask him. Once in the castle ▬ in which was inside a mountain, Bilbo noticed with awe ▬ Dwalin took him to the room where the King’s throne was. Upon finally seeing a familiar face, Bilbo smiled broadly, and Thráin smiled back at him.

"Bilbo Baggins! It’s been so long since I last saw you!" The King said before coming to Bilbo and hugging him tightly. Bilbo had always liked the Durin family, even if they remembered little from them, but his mother and grandfather would tell him stories and read him letters from the King Under the Mountain and his family that he couldn’t help but like that family. Bilbo, just like his family, saw great potential in Erebor and knew this match was for the greater good ▬ not only for their families, but for Middle Earth in general. 

"King Thráin, it’s such a pleasure to finally be able to visit your Kingdom." Bilbo said, hugging the man back, but soon enough they let go of each other and Bilbo couldn’t help but look around, almost expecting Thorin to already be there, but it seemed that from the exception of the king and the guard Dwalin, no one else was there. When Thráin asked Bilbo of his journey until Erebor, Bilbo started talking about all the Kingdoms he’s been through until he arrived there, and how this had been the farthest Bilbo had ever been to his own Kingdom and how everything seemed so wonderfully majestic and Bilbo was not used to all of that at all. Thráin only smiled and laughed at some points, noticing with bliss the excitement in the young man’s face.

However, soon there was a knock and both of them turned to see an older man entering, followed by two very handsome men. Bilbo’s breath hitched once he saw the first of the men, those piercing blue eyes and that long black hair, although his face was so stoic, so serious that Bilbo did not recognize. Although, granted, Thorin was here in his position of Prince and Heir of Erebor, soon to be formally introduced to his soon to be husband.

Once the both men were in front of him, Bilbo bowed. “Your Highness.” And then nodded to both Thorin and the blond man by his side, whose smile was brilliant and Bilbo had no idea what to take from that. He was the very first to speak to Bilbo, although his eyes had been to Thorin yet again, the other man, who he assumed was Frerin by his grandfather’s descriptions, spoke with as much liberties as the King had, and for that he was thankful.

"Please, call us by the names." He smiled and gave a small bow of his own. "Let me properly introduce myself: I’m Frerin Druin, son of Thráin, second Heir of Erebor, still looking for my perfect match." And the wink he gave Bilbo was a bit too sexy for his own good. He looked back at Thorin as if expecting a reaction from him, but he was still looking at Bilbo and his expression was of total disinterest. "This grumpy guy here is Thorin." Frerin continued, looking at his own brother with amused eyes. Thorin finally made something that wasn’t staring, but Bilbo didn’t know if he liked it anyway. Thorin sighed, as if it pained him to be recognized as who he was. Maybe he disliked the idea of marrying Bilbo?

"Hm…" Bilbo said, with a sheepish smile on his face. "I know. I mean…" He tried to correct himself once the two Princes looked at him. "Prince Thorin visited the Shire some years ago with King Thráin. We’ve had met then." Frerin looked nothing short of exhilarated by the news, although Thorin seemed only confused. "I… I was only a child then, of course, so it’s only natural if I’m not remembered." He didn’t know why it pained him to admit these words, but it did. However, the smile didn’t falter, and he tried looking to both Thorin and Frerin.

Thráin, listening to everything, just nodded, which made Thorin frown at his own father. He didn’t remember meeting Bilbo before, and for the last couple of months he had tried to remember everything that had happened when he went to the Shire, but he couldn’t bring himself to remember the boy. However, not wanting to make his soon to be husband feel uncomfortable or awkward, Thorin finally spoke.

"I apologize for my lack of memory, Prince Bilbo." It sounded strange to call the other man a prince. Not because he was unworthy, but if they were to be married in some months, they would soon have to start taking some small liberties with each other, such as calling each other by the first name.

"Don’t call me Prince, please. None of you. My entire life I’ve only been Bilbo and… Being called a prince is quite awkward." Bilbo admitted, chuckling a bit. Thorin nodded and Frerin looked him from his head to his toe.

"You’re cute." Frerin finally said, laughing good-naturally. Thorin turned at Frerin with cold eyes, but it was the king who reprimanded him.

"Frerin, this is no way of talking about your brother’s future husband!" He scolded his second son, but Frerin still smiled, as if he had said nothing wrong. Bilbo, however, felt himself blushing, which made him look at the floor, a bit embarrassed.

"I’m sorry, Bilbo. You’re just… Short." Bilbo opened his mouth to speak, but Frerin continued. "And your young face is all round and cute covered by your blonde locks." His voice was a little lower now, and Bilbo was astonished, although he could listen both Thráin and Thorin yelling at Frerin to stop. "I’m just being honest here." He said, clearly not sorry that he was making Bilbo uncomfortable.

"Your honesty is overbearing." Thorin said, moving closer to Bilbo. "Come on, Master Baggins. I shall take you to your chambers. Tomorrow after breakfast, if you’d like, I could make a tour around the castle, and even around our grounds so you could get more familiar with the Kingdom." Bilbo smiled at him and nodded, although he disliked how Thorin had called him by his last name.

"That actually sounds great. Thank you." Bilbo thanked and turned to Thráin and bowed lightly.

"Please, make yourself at home, Bilbo. Your journey has been long, so please take a bath and later a guard will call you so you can join us for dinner.” Bilbo nodded and thanked him before leaving and following Thorin. He was a little unsure on how to react or what to say in Thorin’s presence, mainly because the man didn’t remember him at all. Bilbo tried to think of something to say, maybe he should already start his courting, but he still felt out of place. Thankfully enough, Thorin spoke, which made him look up with high expectations.

“I apologize once more for my memory. You said we’ve me, but I don’t seem to recall properly what happened in the Shire last time I’ve visited.” He said, clearly ashamed, which made Bilbo smile lightly. So maybe there was still hope for Thorin to remember.

“It’s okay. Hm… It was around ten years ago.” Bilbo said, and again there was a nagging voice in his mind telling him he was way too young to Thorin, but he ignored in order to reply to him. “We were having a party. Gandalf was there. And… there were fireworks.” Bilbo for some reason blushed, but it had been such a romantic way of meeting… At least for an eight year old Bilbo. He waited for a moment, looking up at Thorin to see any reaction from him, but he continued with his serious, if not confused, face.

“I do remember Gandalf and I do remember the fireworks. But I do not remember meeting the King’s grandson that night.” At that, Thorin looked back at Bilbo, who blushed and looked away. Back then, Thorin’s eyes had been just as hypnotic and demanding, but as an eight-year-old, Bilbo didn’t fear nor care if he was being a ridiculous child. Now, though, he had to try to impress his soon-to-be-husband.

“Maybe because you didn’t meet me at the palace. I’ve never lived there, to be honest.” Bilbo said and realization hit him. Maybe Thorin would think less of him if he confessed he was only partly royal. “Just… It doesn’t matter. It’s been ages ago anyway. I’m not the same boy I was then, so it’s not like remembering it would change anything.” And although he had a smile on his face, it still pained him to think Thorin didn’t remember. Sure, it hadn’t been a romance nor anything much, but to Bilbo, Thorin had been the first friend he had had. Due to the royal blood running on his veins, many kids were either intimidated or irritated by him and he had grown up mostly alone with only his parents and, later, his cousins. So of course it wouldn’t be that important to Thorin, who had siblings and a whole Kingdom at his feet if he ever needed them.

“Maybe you can tell me more about it tomorrow when we’re alone.” And at that, Thorin gave his first smile at Bilbo. It was still very small and reserved, but it seemed like he was trying and Bilbo regained his hopes that Thorin might actually like him.

“Yes, that’d be lovely.” Bilbo said, looking away from Thorin to pay more attention to the castle so he wouldn’t get lost easily. They walked a bit more in silence until Thorin stopped in front of a double door.

“Here, this is your room. Mine is just down the corridor if you need anything.” Thorin opened the door and Bilbo gapped at the huge room. That room was five times bigger than his old room in Bag End back in the Shire and he was unsure if he’d get used to that. Although, he remember that once he got married to Thorin, this would be normal. His life would be inside of a castle. The thought saddened him a bit, but he nodded to Thorin and smiled. “Well, I’ll leave you to rest now. If you ever need anything, you can ask any guard to help you. The dinner shouldn’t take long to be ready, so go ahead and take a good bath.”

“Thank you, Prince Thorin.” Bilbo said, stepping inside of the room. Once inside he bowed lightly to Thorin before the older man did the same and closed the door behind himself.

Leaving his bag fall to the floor next to the bed, Bilbo sighed and found the door to the bathing room. Slowly, but surely, Bilbo opened his bag, took a different set of fresh clothes and went to take his well-deserved bath. After taking so long to finally arrive at Erebor and not having a proper rest for weeks, Bilbo let himself relax.

Now, a new adventure would start and he had to be ready for it.

“New adventure, huh?” Bilbo closed his eyes, feeling the knots on his muscles loosening with the hot water he was mostly immersed. “Seems like a new jail to me.”

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Once Thorin returned to the throne room, he saw Thráin scolding Frerin for being so bold and obnoxious with his own soon to be brother in law. Thorin noticed the thick atmosphere they were in which only made him surer of what he needed to say.

“If you keep on flirting with my future husband, Frerin, I’ll make sure the first thing I do once I’m King is to send you to exile.” Frerin only laughed at his face, which enraged even more Thorin. “This is not a joke. You’re not only being disrespectful to me, but you were also making Bilbo uncomfortable!”

“Just like you were by calling _Master Baggins_?” Frerin snickered, shaking his head. “Don’t be daft, brother. You’re not in love with him and you are not officially engaged to him. Let’s see who’ll receive his heart in the end of it all.” Thráin was incredulous.

“You can’t do this, Frerin. It’s not the attitude of a Prince!” His son didn’t seem to care, though, for he only rolled his eyes. “I mean it. Thorin needs to marry as soon as possible. He’s the next King and should be wed before he took the throne.”

“And? Choose someone else to him, then. You know as well as I do that Thorin won’t be a good husband to Bilbo and that boy surely deserves someone who’ll give him love. He doesn’t need, nor wants, a title and money, and that’s all he’s going to get from Thorin.” Thorin only gritted his teeth even more, but didn’t say anything else. “I’m going to go now. I still have to deal with some things with the training of the guards before dinner.” He said firmly and left, not even waiting for the King’s permission to leave.

There was silence for a long time. Both the King and the Prince only looking at the door, and eventually at each other, but Thorin was too ashamed to look at his father.

“Maybe he’s right.” Thorin finally said. Thráin sighed loudly before sitting at his throne, one hand going to his face. “Maybe you could find me someone else. Someone who… won’t expect love from me.” Thráin took his hand out of his face and shook his head, looking tiredly at his son.

“Thorin, what makes you think Frerin will be a better suitor to Bilbo than you?” Thorin look at his father with furrowed brows. “Sure, he can do a great job courting him, but how many boys and girls haven’t he courted and later decided they were not worthy of being married to the Prince?” It was Thorin’s turn to sigh. His father had a point, but Frerin had never tried to steal one of his suitor’s before. Was it maybe because this one was the real deal? It was already set that they would marry even though they hadn’t confirmed anything yet. Still, Frerin looked determined to have Bilbo. “Also, son...” Thorin looked at his father then, focusing on him rather on his thoughts. “You’re not one to give up that easily. Will you really let Frerin take Bilbo from you?” Thorin thought for a moment before replying.

“It’s not like I love that boy. He is too young and clearly inexperienced to rule a whole Kingdom, let alone one like Erebor. Marrying Frerin would be just as effective as it would with me, but he wouldn’t need to become a King. He wouldn’t need to feel unloved an unwelcome.” Thráin, then, stood up and looked sternly at his son.

“As I said in the first day, this matter is undebatable. They asked if Bilbo could marry _you_ and I won’t betray their trust and marry Bilbo with Frerin. You’ll marry him. And you better start courting him as soon as possible. I want both of you smitten before the wedding.” Thorin pursed his lips, knowing that trying to discuss with Thráin would be useless. He finally bowed lightly.

“Alright, my King. I shall court Bilbo from this moment on. I’ll get his heart before Frerin does. I won’t let anyone down.” His words seemed to work, since Thráin smiled and nodded gladly. “I’ll go now. I need to bath myself before joining for dinner.” Thráin nodded again and with a hand motion, Thorin was excused to leave.

Once back in his quarters, Thorin sighed as he undressed and went to his own bathing room. It wasn’t that he disliked Bilbo, but he didn’t love him either. And after twenty eight years without falling in love, one would doubt. Thorin had tried courting people over time, truly, but none of them were right, and more often than not Thorin would grow impatient or annoyed by the ones he chose to court.

Maybe things would be different with Bilbo, but as far as he knew, it wouldn’t. If in ten years no one had moved him, changed his perspective on a suitor, he didn’t see how a boy, who wasn’t even completely royal, could make him fall in love. On the other hand, his father did have a point about Frerin’s intentions. His brother was attracted to anything he deemed pretty, and apparently Bilbo was his newest target. Thorin could see why Frerin thought Bilbo was beautiful, because he truly was. He had a gracious round face, with grey-blue eyes, a sweet but a bit ironic smile and his hair, while short, were of a sand like colour that fascinated Thorin.

Not that appearance was crucial to determine who he was going to wed, of course, but he was glad his soon to be husband would be good to look at, which would make courting easier. Or at least he hoped so. If Frerin hadn’t been so infatuated with Bilbo himself, Thorin would have asked him help on how to court someone. Groaning, Thorin cursed himself for being too antisocial when it came to meeting knew people, mainly if it was with the purpose of considering them for marriage. Maybe he’d send a letter to his sister and ask her instead; while she hadn’t been the one doing the courting, she did understand it much better than Thorin did.

Soon after Thorin had left the bath and dressed himself, there was a knock at his door. Opening the door, the man behind it bowed and told him it was dinner time already and he should go to the dining room as soon as possible. After closing the door to his own room, he noticed the same man knocking on Bilbo’s room. He walked to the man in time to see Bilbo opening the door with a soft smile, which grew bigger at the sight of Thorin. He smiled back and after the man told him about dinner, Bilbo also left the room.

“I take it you’ll accompany me to the dining room?” Bilbo said, not bowing, but not being disrespectful either. Both of them started walking side by side, with Thorin guiding Bilbo.

“I was just leaving my own room and thought I could show you the way.” Now that he was a bit more determined to court Bilbo, he tried mustering every ounce of confidence he had for the task. “Or do you mind my presence, Master Baggins?” Maybe it was only Thorin’s poor impression, but he thought he had seen Bilbo flinching slightly, but soon he was turning to him with his bright smile and replying to his answer.

“Oh, no, your presence is very well accepted and desired.” Thorin looked at Bilbo then, his words almost flirty, and Thorin couldn’t help but blink, astonished that this boy seemed already prepared to court him. Feeling encouraged, Thorin smiled once more.

“I’m glad to hear it. Your company is well desired too.” Bilbo smiled broader, and maybe it was an illusion from the lights, but he could have sworn he saw a blush rising to the boy’s cheeks. “Did you manage to rest a bit from your travel?”

“Not as much as I hoped. I did fall asleep while I bathed, though. I woke up due to the coldness of the water. Hopefully after dinner tonight I’ll be able to rest properly. A good night of sleep after so many days travelling sounds like a blessing.” Bilbo replied happily. Thorin opened his mouth to speak, but then noticed they were already at the dining room. The guards opened the door to them and they entered.

“You may sit wherever you want, okay? Aside from the King, we do not have specified places. Unless there’s a meeting or party involving many other people.” Thorin explained as he sat down close to his father, but not by his side. Bilbo followed suit and sat beside Thorin then, which made the older man look at him with a frown. The table was big enough for everyone and even more twenty people, surely Bilbo would want to sit somewhere else? However, looking at the boy, he only stayed there, smiling that cute smile of his while the King addressed him.

However, Thorin had little time to continue gazing at his soon to be husband when another person sat on the other side of Bilbo. Lifting his eyes, he noticed Frerin sitting there and already joining the conversation. Thorin’s eyes squinted at his own brother, but he was not going to start an argument over dinner, mainly in front of Bilbo.

However, before the food was served, his mother joined them. She hugged Bilbo as if it had been a long time since they hadn’t seen each other, although Thorin was sure she hadn’t met Bilbo before, but she was clearly amazed by the proper and adorable boy who was soon to be of her own family. When she finally let go of him, she looked sternly at Frerin and ordered him to sit by her side. Mumbling something under his breath, Frerin did as he was told. Bilbo looked puzzled at Thorin, who simply shrugged, although he had a small, satisfied smile.

“So, Bilbo dear, how was your journey ‘til Erebor?” Thorin looked at his mother as she asked, and Bilbo smiled happily before starting to tell them about his travel.

“It was amazing, really. I’ve never left the Shire before, so it was quite an adventure.” He replied, just as some servants entered the room with some plates of food and putting them in front of everyone on the table. Bilbo thanked the one who served him, and Thorin was actually amazed by the boy’s humbleness. Bilbo continued talked as if nothing had happened though. “Thankfully it’s not winter yet and the roads were easy to navigate. My poor horse must be exhausted though, we ran a lot to arrive here in time.” He chuckled, and the queen did as well, amused at the boy. Thorin and Frerin ate in silence, just observing the young boy.

“Is there any place you liked the best?” The queen asked again. She was eating but it was obvious her attention was also on Bilbo.

“Well, Erebor seems to be a wonderful place as it is.” And even saying this, Bilbo had a mischievous smile on his face. “But I must say I loved Rivendell. Although the people there are a bit too tall and too gorgeous to be true, everything else is just as gorgeous. If I had more time to spare, I’d have loved to stay there longer than only a couple of nights.”

“Hopefully, with you as an addition to the family, visits to Rivendell will happen more frequently.” The King said, and Bilbo blushed, although he nodded, not knowing why they couldn’t go to Rivendell.

“By ‘more frequently’, he means we’ll be able to go there.” Frerin said with a snicker. “I haven’t been to Rivendell since I was… what? Six?” He turned to his mother, who nodded, clearly saddened by that.

“You’ll probably understand better once you start your classes with Balin, my dear.” The Queen said. “Rivendell was, indeed, a beautiful place years ago. Now only Thráin and Thorin know how it is, but I’d love to go there once more. But as friends, this time.” The King held his wife’s hand dearly with a smile, and it made Bilbo smile even more.

“They are good people.” Bilbo said, looking to the queen, as if trying to reassure her. “I’m sure your alliance will be restored.” He nodded and glanced quickly at Thorin before looking back at the queen. “And if needed, I’ll help with that.” The queen beamed at him, and Thorin was quite surprised that Bilbo was already very invested in this relationship. But he thought it made sense. Marrying the heir of a Kingdom would improve his own status, since he was only half royal. Unless Frerin was correct and Bilbo didn’t care about any of that. But then why would he be so willing to marry Thorin?

“What else did you see in your trip?” The Queen asked to Bilbo again, and the boy looked at her, trying to remember everything he had done. He explained the course he had followed to arrive at Erebor as fast as he could and told about all the Kingdoms he had to go through to get there and how all of them had been inviting and welcoming. Thorin noticed Bilbo spoke of his travel as if it had been the best experience of his life, and if the boy had been honest when he had said he had never left the Shire before coming to Erebor, Thorin could even understand why. To Thorin, who travelled quite a lot, mainly to see how his father dealt with matters of the Kingdom like meetings and negotiations, did not think much of travelling.

“Aren’t you tired, Bilbo?” Frerin asked, showing concerned in his furrowed eyebrows, but Bilbo was smiling to everyone in the table, and with a chuckle he replied:

“I’m exhausted. But after dinner today I’ll finally be able to rest properly and tomorrow I shall be up and ready to know more about this incredible kingdom.” He did seem excited, Thoring thought, but there was something bothering Thorin by the way Bilbo spoke, although he couldn’t put his finger on it. “When will I start my classes with Master Balin?” Bilbo asked, looking at the King.

“Take tomorrow to rest and see the Kingdom. You can start the day after tomorrow. How’s that?”

“I can agree with that. Mostly because I wouldn’t mind a bit more of rest.” Bilbo’s answer made the King chuckle, and Thorin had to admit that Bilbo had a presence different from any other suitor he had tried to pursuit beforehand.

For once, the boy didn’t seem intimidated by the King, which all his other suitors were a bit strained, a bit reserved at the presence of Thráin, but Bilbo seemed to already belong there, not caring that Thráin was a King. Another point was that Bilbo actually spoke to them and laughed and tried to make silly jokes, which none of the other had done before. But mostly, Thorin thought Bilbo was _interesting_. He yearned to know more about the boy and about how they met.

The conversation continued for a long while. They finished eating dinner and soon after dessert was brought to them. While mostly the Queen and Bilbo talked, Thorin had remained quiet the whole conversation, just observing and trying to gather as much information as he could about his soon to be husband. Thorin notice with relief that Bilbo was charismatic and talkative and even a bit funny, although Thorin thought the boy was trying to avoid the jokes.

Once they finished with dessert, Bilbo yawned and when he realised what he had just done he blushed and apologized, but everyone just smiled at him ▬ Frerin laughed while calling him cute. Thorin thought it was his cue, then, to take Bilbo to his room. “Would you mind if I accompanied you to your room, Master Baggins?” He said, with a small smile, not wanting to draw attention to himself, but feeling four pair of eyes looking at him without even blinking. Bilbo smiled back and nodded.

“That sounds like a good idea.” He then turned to the rest of the table. “Thank you so much for this delicious meal. And I couldn’t be more grateful for all your hospitality and generosity.” Bilbo then stood up and bowed gently to his hosts. Thorin followed suit, but didn’t say a word.

“You do not need to worry. Your family has been nothing but loyal to us even after everything that has happened. So who needs to thank someone here it’s me.” The King said with a smile that Bilbo reciprocated. “You should go rest now.” And that was all permission they’d have, so both Bilbo and Thorin left the dining room. There was a comfortable silence between them for a while, but finally Thorin brought himself to speak.

“Would you mind if I was the one to call you in the morning for breakfast?” Thorin looked at Bilbo while he yawned. The boy should be completely tired, more than he was letting himself show.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” He said with a sleepy smile. “Also, if you knock and I don’t answer the door you’re allowed to come inside and wake me up for I’m sure I’ll sleep like a rock.” He chuckled, and Thorin only smiled.

“Don’t mind if I do, then.” Although he had no idea if he’d have the courage to wake Bilbo up the next day in case he was truly asleep once he went to call him for breakfast.

After that, they went in silence to their chambers, Thorin and Bilbo bowing lightly before each of them entered their own room. Thorin, before sleeping, decided to write his sister a letter asking for advice and only once the letter was finished that he let himself fall asleep.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Bilbo had no idea how to react to Thorin’s silence, but he noticed he wasn’t annoyed by it. In fact, there was a quite nice atmosphere around the prince and Bilbo didn’t feel like a burden, how he thought he’d feel once he noticed Thorin was different from the boy he met almost ten years ago. Then again, probably it was due to Thorin lack of memory, but Bilbo felt a bit comfortable, although living in a castle wasn’t very appealing to him. At least, everyone was being extremely polite and this made Bilbo feel a little more at home.

At least, enough to make him sleep and relax after so many days travelling. He had no idea how he woke up on his own on the next day, but by the time Thorin knocked, he was already awake and wasn’t so tired as he thought he’d be. Hopefully, he wouldn’t feel exhausted during the day and need a nap, mostly because he did want to spend the day with Thorin, knowing more about him and trying to see if this marriage was going to happen or not.

So once they left for breakfast, Bilbo was already used to Thorin’s lack of words, although he did ask how he had slept and if he was still inclined to spending the day with him, but Bilbo reassured him he was fine. They ate once more with the King and Queen, although he noticed Frerin wasn’t with them, but he didn’t ask.

The Queen made small talk with Bilbo during breakfast, but soon enough both Thorin and Bilbo finished eating and were leaving the dining room. Bilbo looked up at Thorin, expectation on his features.

“Where are we going?” Bilbo asked, voice soft, a small smile on his face. For now he was only following Thorin since he still didn’t know the castle and lands well.

“Well, Master Baggins,” Bilbo flinched slightly at Thorin’s choice of words, but tried to keep up his smile. “I thought in maybe starting by showing you the outside of our mountain before coming back again from the other side.” Bilbo only nodded. He didn’t know anything about the kingdom, so Thorin probably had a plan. However, Bilbo’s attention was dragged back to Thorin by the elder’s words. “Are you going to tell me when and how we met?”

Bilbo thought about that question and blushed. “I told you already. We’ve met around ten years ago, when Gandalf was in the Shire.” He stopped talking, but Thorin just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, almost as if waiting for him to continue. “Really, Prince Thorin, it’s nothing. You’ve spent the day at the castle I guess. But at night everyone was gathering to see Gandalf and I was there and you were there. We weren’t properly introduced, although I remember my mom calling me at one point to say hello to your father. You weren’t with him then, so it’s totally reasonable if you don’t remember me.”

“I still should be able to remember more than I do. And at least remember meeting your parents, but I truly don’t.” Thorin seemed frustrated by that, Bilbo noticed, but he didn’t say anything else. “Although, now that I recall… Your mother isn’t married to someone from royalty, is she? Maybe that’s why I don’t remember meeting her either.” Bilbo chuckled then, which made Thorin turn his gaze to him.

“Well, _that_ is a story worth telling.” Bilbo said, clearly amused. He could see confusion in Thorin’s eyes, but he soon continued. “I mean, how my parents got married. I could tell you if you’re interested.”

“Of course I am.” Thorin said maybe too quickly, but who was Bilbo to judge? In that moment, though, he sighed happily and noticed they were finally getting out of the mountain. Thorin kept walking, guiding him, and Bilbo let himself follow the older as he told his parents’ story.

“My mom met my dad when they were both fifteen. They quickly fell in love, but since my father was a commoner, they couldn’t properly court each other, but… You might know about how Tooks are, and we might like comfort and peace but we’re still a bit adventurous.” Bilbo smiled at Thorin, who nodded and smiled back. “Their relationship was a secret and no one knew. Not until my mom got pregnant of me. She was only seventeen then.” Bilbo could see Thorin’s alarmed expression, but let Bilbo continue with the story. “When she found out, both my mom and my dad decided to run away. To maybe go live anonymously in another Kingdom, where they could marry and have a child without being frowned upon.”

“What happened, then?” Thorin asked, curious, which made Bilbo chuckle at his reaction. Not wanting to prolong the story, Bilbo continued.

“They were already planning on running away before my mom could turn eighteen, but they had to run away before because of the pregnancy. The very same day they had the news she was with child, they fled. Sometime later, when they were already reaching the Misty Mountains, they were ambushed by a gang of bandits.” Thorin’s eyes widened, but Bilbo just kept on talking. “They were threatening them when Thrór and his army arrived. They had been looking for the bandits for a while and it was… quite convenient.” Bilbo could tell Thorin was completely dumbstruck by that story, but he hadn’t finished just yet. “Thráin noticed my mother was carrying a child and immediately ordered for a carriage to take her and my father to Erebor, to aid them, but my father said he’d help Thrór if they just guaranteed that my mother would be safe.”

“Your mother has been to Erebor?” That was completely news to Thorin, and Bilbo noticed just then that they had both stopped walking.

“She has.” Bilbo nodded, as if confirming. "My father as well. Although, once Thrór and his army came back to Erebor with my father, my mom punched my father. My mom says it was very amusing, but my dad disagrees.” At that, Bilbo chuckled again. “Anyway. Once they came back, they wanted to know what the two of them were doing in such a place, alone, mainly with my mother pregnant. My father ended up telling them all the story, and although Thrór seemed not to care much, Thráin personally took them back to the Shire.”

“How did your grandfather and the kingdom react to the news that the Princess had run away with a commoner and was carrying a child while being unmarried and underage?” Bilbo looked at Thorin and noticed he was genuinely curious. He wasn’t judging his parents and their choices, he just wanted to understand.

“The Shire is a lovely Kingdom, and I do hope you remember that. They were shocked, of course, and my grandfather was furious, but mostly worried, so once they arrived, a wedding was planned. Although my mom didn’t want anything royal. He had fallen in love with a common man and she believed that the best way to raise her children would be by living a normal life out of the castle so they wouldn’t need to worry about anything that someone born into royalty would have to endure. That’s why I’ve never lived in the castle and why I’m not used to people calling me Prince or anything of the sort. I… do know where my roots live, in both parts, and I’ve always tried to fit into both as much as I could and as much as I was needed to.”

“It seems to be rough.” Thorin’s words interrupted Bilbo’s own, but he had understood him. Just like he had ten years ago, and Bilbo could feel his heart beating a bit faster. He tried to laugh it off, but it sounded weird to his own ears.

“Partly it was, but I… I love my family, and the Shire, and…” He stopped then, and looked around, trying to avoid Thorin’s eyes.

He didn’t want to move to Erebor. He didn’t want to get married to someone for politics instead of for love. He didn’t want to become a King, mainly at someone else’s Kingdom. He wanted to be free. Free to come and go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Free to meet someone, fall in love, and do crazy things due to it. Free to make his own choices.

“But you’re not happy.” Thorin concluded, frowning. Bilbo looked at him, eyes stinging a little from unshed tears, but he couldn’t break down now. Not in front of Thorin at least. “I’m sorry. That life hasn’t been easy for you. Also, if not marrying me is what you wish, we don’t need to follow through with our parents arrangements.” Bilbo sniffed and trying looking away, but Thorin’s eyes had always been piercingly magnetic.

“I…” What could he possibly say? Thorin figured him out in less than an hour or so. Was he so transparent? “It’s okay. Everything has been beyond me, so I must do what I’m expected to. I just…” He breathed in and out, closing his eyes for a moment. “I’ve always dreamt of having an adventure of my own.” Thorin seemed to understand what he meant.

“I can’t guarantee I’ll run away with you or anything of the sort,” At that, Bilbo snorted, although he was clearly amused. “But I can try my best to make your life an adventurous one.” Bilbo blushed then, and Thorin seemed to catch his own words for he blushed as well and stuttered. “I-I mean… If you do give me the privilege of having you in my life for the end of our days.” It was still too soon to start making promises and Bilbo had no idea to react to that, but he quite liked what Thorin was propositioning him with.

“That’s… That’s really sweet.” He managed to say, but he was still speechless and all his wit simply vanished from him for he just stood there and kept looking at Thorin, who gave a step forward and brought his hand to Bilbo’s cheek. The older man smiled while he stroke Bilbo’s cheek with his thumb.

“You _are_ beautiful.” His voice was barely a whisper now, and Bilbo’s mouth was slightly agape and he knew he was blushing. How did things escalate to this? “And interesting. And you’re still young. I wonder how you could possibly be interested by someone as old as me, though.”

“You’re not old.” Bilbo said quickly, his voice also a whisper. Thorin smiled warmly at his words, but soon let go of Bilbo’s cheek as he looked around.

“Let’s continue our tour?” Bilbo just nodded and Thorin started walking again, the younger following closely.

With his cheeks still burning and his heart pounding hard into his chest, Bilbo realised he was already falling for the Prince.


	3. Chapter 2 - Falling Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update. I don't have the third chapter completed, but I thought maybe I'd get motivated to write if I posted, so here I am. Also, this is a chapter I enjoyed very much writing, so I do hope you enjoy it as well. Thank you for those who are still reading and I apologize yet again for my lack of posts.

Bilbo was amazed how people in Erebor were proud of their hair. And it was really about pride. It was almost impossible to see someone with short hair and even more so without a beard if they were men. Looking almost hypnotically at Thorin, Bilbo noticed the man had a huge quantity of hair and he had some very intricate braids by the side of his ears, without mentioning the hair beads ▬ Thorin’s were dark blue to match his eyes, Bilbo was glad to notice. Also, although Thorin’s beard wasn’t as big as some people’s, his hair was long enough and fell in waves on his back. For a wild moment, Bilbo wondered if the man was as hairy in the rest of his body as he was in his head.

He scolded himself for letting his thoughts flow to a very imprudent image, although not unpleasant if he was honest to himself. Although, he tried to remember himself that he was only making comparisons. People in the Shire didn’t usually grow beards, and most of them had short hair. Not only hair, but people in Erebor were also taller than people in the Shire. His grandfather was one of the tallest people from there and yet Bilbo was unsure if he was taller than Thorin. And maybe he should stop staring at the prince and focus on where he was and what the other man was talking about, which was completely difficult with that deep, strong voice of his.

“Master Baggins?” Bilbo finally snapped out of his train of thought then and blushed for being caught. Thorin was frowning, but he let Bilbo reply before asking more about his odd behaviour.

“Oh, sorry, I guess I was too impressed with the kingdom I lost myself in thought.” Thorin’s raised eyebrow showed Bilbo he didn’t believe in a word he had said, but before he could point it out, he continued. “What were you talking?”

“I was telling you about Dale.” And with a wave of his hand, Bilbo looked around, noticing they were indeed at a part of the Kingdom with open air, with houses and plenty of small shops of all kinds. He blushed when he realized he was so focused on Thorin’s hair and eyes and height that he hadn’t even noticed the village they were in. “Dale belonged to the Kingdom of Esgaroth so many years ago. My grandfather, King at the time, started demanding taxes because Dale was way too close to Erebor for his liking. The people of Dale didn’t have a Kingdom. They were basically free citizens, but with my grandfather’s abusive manner, Bard, a young man at the time, stepped forward and tried to reason with him.” Bilbo nodded when Thorin looked at him, showing him he was paying attention this time. “My grandfather declared war.” At Bilbo’s expression, Thorin continued. “Balin will probably explain things better tomorrow, but what I meant to say about Dale is that now, after many years of my father trying to make alliance with Esgaroth, is a safe haven for both Esgaroth and Erebor citizens, protected by both Kingdoms and obviously supporting only part of each Kingdom. It’s also the best place for both Kingdoms to interact and work together.”

Bilbo frowned, a bit confused. Sure, he would get the details from Balin the next day, but he still let himself ask Thorin: “If only part of Erebor’s citizens live here, where does the rest live?” Because Esgaroth made sense, being a town in the middle of the lake, but Bilbo didn’t remember any other town or village next to Erebor from the exception of Dale, which he had previously thought belonged only to Erebor.

Thorin’s eyebrows raised again and Bilbo wondered if he had said anything wrong, but Thorin looked past him, which made Bilbo turn and look as well, facing the mountain not far from where they stood. “In the mountain.” Thorin replied, and Bilbo was totally dumbstruck. He knew about the palace being inside the mountain, but for the population to live there as well? Thorin continued. “We have separate areas, of course. We left from the castle, and after we go through Dale we’ll go inside the people’s part of the mountain.” Bilbo couldn’t be more fascinated. The idea of people living inside a mountain was already exhilarating, but knowing that the King shared part of the mountain with his own citizens made Bilbo respect the man even more.

“Apparently I have a lot to learn yet.” Bilbo chuckled, yearning to know every detail about that Kingdom and their culture. Bilbo knew little of it, if he was honest with himself, for he never really thought he’d need the information. He had always thought he’d follow his father’s footsteps and start working as a healer back in the Shire. He thought he’d marry a nice, but common girl and have a nice family. He thought he wouldn’t have to worry about anything, for the Shire was very peaceful. Everything turned upside down on his eighteenth birthday and one of the many things Bilbo would have to study was about other place’s history, and while not on his plans, Bilbo loved the idea of knowing more of the world he lived in. It could be considered as an adventure in its own way, couldn’t it?

“You certainly do. Not only about our past, how Erebor started, but mainly our most recent whereabouts. You must know about our friends and foes and why they happened.” Bilbo knew the reason was probably Thrór and his craziness, but he thought mentioning that would be tactless and too blunt. Regardless of everything that had happened, Thrór had still been Thorin’s grandfather. His thoughts were interrupted yet again, but this time it wasn’t by Thorin.

“Hey, Thorin, lad!” They turned to look at a man wearing a hat. He was smiling brightly and was standing behind a tent, with many wood toys and other crafts in it. Bilbo had no idea if he was more impressed by a commoner calling Thorin by his first name or by the delicacy and detailed crafts.

“Good morning, Bofur. How is your business this fair day?” Thorin said, and Bilbo couldn’t help but gape. They waked closer to Bofur and it was plain clear he was curious as to whom Bilbo could possibly be. However, he continued the conversation without asking Thorin who he was.

“Very well indeed.” He said with a chuckle. “Esgaroth’s people are very fond of my little job and I’m doing quite of good in here. Making amends did wonders to us all.” He nodded, almost as if trying to reinforce what he had just said, but Thorin only smiled at the other man, and Bilbo was as curious as the other man, apparently.

“To us all indeed.” Thorin agreed. Then, noticing he should probably introduce both men, Thorin motioned to Bilbo to move forward a bit. “Bofur, this is Bilbo Baggins. Master Baggins, this is Bofur, an old friend.” Bilbo bowed a little, but Bofur only chuckled and extended his hand so they could shake hands. Bilbo didn’t hesitate and smiled, glad to be treated as a normal person instead of aristocracy.

“He means I’m too old to be his friend, but it’s okay, I get that a lot.” Thorin shook his head, amused, but didn’t say a word. Bofur was still curiously looking at Bilbo, as if he was a puzzle he needed to solve. “Here, Master Baggins. See if there’s anything you find appealing to your eyes.” Thorin frowned at Bofur, but Bilbo only hummed happily.

“Well, I must tell you I find everything so beautiful I don’t even know if there’s any I like more.” He looked at the crafted wood, trying to see one he preferred. “Did you make all of them?” He wondered out loud while still looking at them. He head Bofur humming before the man replied.

“Yes, they’re all mine. So? Any you like best?” Bilbo noticed a rather big ▬ at least compared to many of the other things on the tent ▬ wooden crafted dragon and he touched the tip of one wing with his forefinger. “Oh, this one? I personally adore this one. Looks like a real one, don’t ya think?” Bilbo had never seen a dragon before, and he wondered if there was any dragon in Middle Earth these days, but before he could linger on that thought, Bofur continued. “Here. It’s yours.” He said as he got the dragon and placed it on Bilbo’s hand.

“What?” Bilbo asked, his head snapping to Bofur, then to the dragon on his hand and then to Thorin. The latter had an unreadable expression, but Bofur seemed ecstatic. “No, no, no. I can’t accept this.” And as he tried to give the dragon back to Bofur, the man simply shook his head and crossed his arms.

“Now, nothing of that, Master Baggins. You’re Thorin’s future husband, am I right? This is my gift, welcoming you to this lovely kingdom.” Bilbo stopped then, blushing a violent shade of red, but he couldn’t give the dragon back now. It would indeed be quite rude if he did. In a last attempt to see if he should accept the gift, Bilbo looked at Thorin, but the older man was looking away from them both, although Blibo could catch a bit of red in the little of his cheek he could see. At least this situation was as awkward to Thorin as it was to Bilbo, although it wasn’t exactly reassuring if he were to be honest.

“Thank you, Master Bofur.” Bilbo said as last, holding the dragon a bit closer to himself. “I’ll be forever grateful for this act of kindness you’ve shown and I shall never forget you or this moment.” Bofur’s smile faded for a while, and Bilbo wondered if he had said anything wrong. H even said the man looking at Thorin with raised eyebrows, but when he looked at Thorin, he was just staring at Bilbo with such intensity Bilbo felt a shiver run down his spine. He couldn’t decide if that look was something positive or not.

“Oh, well, maybe you could thank me by inviting me to the wedding?” Bofur said with his big smile again, and it was as if the last minute had not happened at all, but Bilbo only smiled weirdly, not exactly knowing what to answer.

“Don’t be deft, Bofur. You know you’ll be invited.” Thorin said, rolling his eyes, but Bilbo was glad to see he was more relaxed now. Bofur chuckled once more, but said nothing else, more entertained by eyeing the both of them. “Now we should be going. I’m giving Master Baggins a tour around Erebor and Dale.”

“Then I won’t keep you here. Go. There are plenty to be seen, Master Baggins.” Bofur said, and Bilbo only managed to nod before Thorin tipped his head to the side in goodbye and started walking. Bilbo tried doing the same, but it looked odd and Bofur laughed louder, but Bilbo went after Thorin, holding the dragon with extreme care, afraid he would, somehow, damage it.

“Bofur is a friend from the family. His brother, Bombur, is our chef. Bifur, his cousin, works at the mines under the mountain. Bofur is the only one who works outside, but he prefers it this way.” Thorin explained, and Bilbo nodded, wanting to meet both men, although he could try sharing some recipes with Bombur later. “Bofur took care of me and my siblings, mainly during war time. He has never been a fighter, but he had a way with kids. Well, people in general, to speak the truth.” By Thorin’s smile, Bilbo couldn’t help but wonder if there was anything more Thorin wasn’t telling him. Maybe he’d find out with time.

“He seems a very nice person. I mean, he gave away one of his crafts to a complete stranger.” Bilbo said, looking at his hands again. The dragon had so many details, Bilbo was amazed. He didn’t need shiny things, jewels, money or anything… But small things filled with care and love were enough to sweep Bilbo out of his feet. “Where should we go now?” Bilbo asked, looking around so he wouldn’t miss anything.

“I guess you’ve already got a decent idea of how Dale is, so maybe we could return to the mountain? This time by the side of the citizens?” Bilbo hummed, showing his agreement. Honestly, Bilbo was quite surprised he was enjoying himself. He had gone to Erebor without knowing much about it, with only the fact that he was supposed to marry a prince and the idea was completely alien to him, but now, being in the company of Thorin, talking to him ▬ even if a bit awkwardly ▬ was better than he expected. Thorin was certainly different from whom he was ten years ago, but Bilbo had also changed considerably so it couldn’t be a bad thing. Maybe he wouldn’t have an adventure, but he thought that perhaps he’d be able to have a good time.

Of course, he knew better than to already think everything would be as swift and smooth as this morning, but he at least hoped he could be happy. If what Thorin had said earlier that day was true, Bilbo could let himself have a little bit of faith. At least it showed Bilbo that Thorin cared and that was something he was certainly not expecting on the very first day. Now, could he actually fall in love with Thorin? And could Thorin fall in love with _him_? Bilbo knew that lingering in these thoughts were not only bad but unreasonable as well. Loving each other or not was not the point of their marriage. Maybe they could make each other happy, but never fall in love. They could become great friends, but maybe not a proper couple of lovers.

Now, Bilbo only needed to see if he could live with this idea if that were to happen.

“Are you lost in your dreams, Master Baggins?” Bilbo’s head snapped so quickly he actually felt his neck hurting a bit. Thorin was not angry at him, for he had a small, amused smile on his face, but Bilbo was still embarrassed of being caught, for the second time that day, thinking about Thorin. “Are you sure you’d like to continue the tour? Maybe we could just sit somewhere and chat?”

Bilbo considered that, but he’d be only postponing something he needed to do soon, and he didn’t want people to think little of him, for he was a very respectable man from the Shire. “We should continue. It wouldn’t do to lose myself in this mountain.” After a moment, Bilbo smiled and looked up at Thorin. “Although we could sit somewhere and talk afterwards, if you’re still not annoyed by my presence.” He chuckled to himself, and Thorin’s smile widened.

“Oh, no. I can’t see how anyone could be annoyed by you, Master Baggins.” Bilbo flinched at the words ▬ they did seem to be courting each other, or at least making attempts of it, but Thorin calling him Master Baggins was incredibly off putting.

“You’re clearly out of your mind if you think I’m not annoying.” Bilbo laughed it off, mostly because he didn’t want Thorin to see him reacting badly to the way he was being called. “But still, very sweet.” He looked down then, with a smile still playing on his lips. Bilbo then noticed they were approaching another entrance to the mountain, and some guards of Erebor were there, making sure only the people from Erebor could enter and leave the mountain freely. “It’s not as majestic as the other entrance.” Bilbo pointed out, although he didn’t really think it would be any different.

“Maybe not, but it’s very well preserved.” Bilbo nodded, because it would be impossible not to agree with Thorin. As they made their way inside, Bilbo already noticed many differences from the other side of the mountain. Both sides had big spaces, but the castle was better decorated than this part, although in here Bilbo found some quite delicate paintings on the walls, perhaps made by the population. Thorin started to point out that each door was a home, built with kitchen, rooms, bathroom and a space that could be used for living room. Thorin said that someday they could meet Bofur, Bombur and Bifur’s home so he could have a close look of how they lived and how comfortable they were, despite being inside of a mountain.

Further inside, Thorin showed some recreational rooms, such as a communal dining room for those who wouldn’t have time or money to make their own meals, a library ▬ this one was in the middle of both royal and common space, being a place to anyone inside the mountain to relish on its books ▬ and even some rooms used to teach youngsters how to read, write, among other things like how to craft or cook. Bilbo was impressed, and Erebor was suddenly transformed from a kingdom with many history wars to an improving kingdom in his vision. He felt glad he was going to belong to that place for he was proud of it. King Thrór apparently hadn’t thought so much of his own kin, but King Thráin was doing an excellent job, and Bilbo knew Thorin would continue with it once he was crowned King Under the Mountain.

They ended their walking once they crossed the library and returned to the castle. Thorin looked at Bilbo, who had still a bewildered expression on his face, and pointed to the ceiling. “There’s another place I’d like you to see. We’d have more privacy there as well.” Bilbo blushed and turned to Thorin too quickly, but Thorin was already waking as if Bilbo had already agreed in going ▬ which technically he had, although he hadn’t voiced it to Thorin. He followed him regardless of the tingling feeling he had at the pit of his stomach. This time, they walked more in silence, Thorin not bothering in explaining where they were headed to or worried if Bilbo actually wanted to join him. However, Bilbo could see Thorin was a little tense; which didn’t exactly make him feel any better, but somehow it was reassuring to see Thorin this way.

After some time, they finally got to a balcony at one of the highest parts of the mountain. Bilbo gasped and went forward to have a look at the view, and he was mesmerized. This was clearly a secluded place, although Bilbo had no idea why it was built there of all places for he could not see Dale or any kind of movement on the ground. However, he could see Mirkwood in the distance, and it was just so… relaxing. Bilbo closed his eyes as he felt the breeze on his face. Living in a mountain didn’t seem appealing to someone from the Shire who was used to be outside, but this place made him feel extremely at ease. He looked back at Thorin and beamed. Thorin only blushed and looked away, pretending to appreciate the view. Bilbo didn’t care though, but he did get a bit closer to Thorin then.

Bilbo had no idea how much time was spent just one by the other’s side, looking around, seeing the light blue sky above them with few clouds, some birds singing in the distance, other flying on the horizon, the breeze a bit too cold, showing signs of the upcoming winter. It was simply perfect, even though they were in complete silence. However, their peace was interrupted by a voice from behind them.

“I knew I’d find you here.” Bilbo and Thorin turned to see Frerin smiling by the door. “Although I thought you wouldn’t bring Bilbo here anytime soon. I mean, you’ve never brought anyone here before.”

“Why did you come find us, Frerin?” Bilbo noticed that probably Frerin was going to continue on speaking if Thorin hadn’t interrupted him. Frerin didn’t look very amused, but he had a smile on his face nonetheless and for some reason, Bilbo felt uncomfortable, although he couldn’t explain why.

“You two lost lunch. You’ve been out for hours.” Frerin crossed his arms and looked at Bilbo a bit too intensely, but Thorin walked and stopped in between the two of them. “Bombur is waiting for the two of you in the kitchen.” When Thorin only nodded, Frerin continued. “Starving your future husband isn’t a way of courting. You know that, right?” But he was gone before Thorin could say anything else. Thorin sighed loudly before turning back at Bilbo.

“I’m extremely sorry, Master Baggins.” He started, motioning to the doors so they could leave. They started making their way to the kitchen when he started speaking again. “After lunch I promised I’d attend some important matters with the kingdom’s council, but you’re free to do whatever you please after you eat.” He looked at Bilbo then and smiled. “You could go back in there if you wanted. Or take a nap. Or even wander around the Kingdom.” Bilbo nodded, not really expecting to be left alone, he thought he would spend the whole day with the prince, but he should have known the man was going to have other plans.

“I might venture myself in the kingdom’s library. It did seem to have a variety of books there.” Thorin hummed, clearly approving of his idea. They finally arrived to the library some time later, and Bombur, a very fat and hairy man, was there with two steamy meals. After putting the plates down the table in the middle of the kitchen, Bombur crossed his arms.

“Thorin.” He started, and Bilbo was shocked that this was the second person to address the prince using only his first name. “It’s been ages since the last time you missed lunch. I must tell you I’m very displeased with your behaviour.” Thorin lowered his head, apparently ashamed, but Bombur then looked at Bilbo and smiled. “Although I’m very excited to finally meet the famous Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo blushed as the attention was suddenly on him, but he tried to smile nonetheless.

“Ah…” He started, not very coherently. “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Master Bombur. Your food is simply delicious.” He said, remembering now he had loved the food he had eaten the day before. What he said seemed to have great impact in Bombur, who chuckled loudly and rubbed his own belly, obviously flattered. “Maybe we could exchange some recipes? The Shire has a very delicious cuisine and I’d love to show you if you could teach me how to make last night’s dessert.” Bombur looked at Thorin, much like Bofur had done earlier that day and Bilbo was left completely confused, although both men looked back at him and Bombur was already nodding his head, humming happily.

“That sounds like an outstanding idea, Master Baggins. Now, you two shall eat. I’m going to start the preparation for dinner, but if you want anything at all, don’t hesitate in telling me, okay?” Bilbo only nodded before looking at his plate hungrily and starting to eat. Thorin started eating too, and Bilbo had to take a moment to think how on Earth he hadn’t realised how hungry he was before now. He was so enthralled in Thorin’s presence he completely forgot to eat, and a Baggins ▬ or any respectable person in the Shire ▬ never forgot to eat.

Thorin and Bilbo ate in silence while Bombur tickled about. Thorin finished first, and he excused himself, first patting Bombur on the shoulder, and then taking one of Bilbo’s hand and kissing it with a small smile before leaving. Bilbo let a sigh escape him after the kitchen’s door was closed and Bombur looked at him, amused, but didn’t say anything. Bilbo only blushed and focused on his meal again. Not long after, he had finished, and although he thought he could eat more, he also wanted to leave the kitchen and find the library. He remembered the huge room with shelves and shelves of books and a big place for reading.

Bilbo had to ask some guards how to arrive there, but he soon entered the library yet again, and he took a moment to look around. Bilbo was dumbstruck. If he had only seen the library he’d never have guessed it was inside a mountain. The library was much lightened and cosy. Clean and with an appealing atmosphere. After breathing deep and the smell of books filling him, Bilbo smiled and started to walk around, trying to see if he could find anything interesting to start reading. Maybe some literature from Erebor or even a history book; he thought Balin would be impressed if he knew more than he was supposed to.

However, between shelves, Bilbo heard some murmuring. He didn’t want to eavesdrop, but he did think he was the only one at the library. Looking around, he saw the guard who had welcomed him on the day before, Dwalin he remembered was his name, following a young boy who was holding a couple of books and going in between the shelves again. He didn’t plan on hearing anything, nor he wished to intrude, but for people who were trying to whisper, they were somewhat loud.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me before I go back to work?” He heard Dwalin saying, and Bilbo couldn’t help but blush. He tried to go further down the row of books, not wanting to be discovered.

“I would…” He heard the younger boy replying. “But you know we can’t. We can’t continue this. You remember how my brother reacted when he found out about us.” Bilbo frowned and trying looking between the books to see the boy, because he did seem to long for the guard. “So unless you plan on doing this right, I won’t kiss you.” There was no excuse for Bilbo anymore, because he was eavesdropping without shame.

“But I _am_ doing this right. Isn’t the flower I brought enough? You know I don’t have much money to buy you expensive things and court you right, and you didn’t seem to mind before.” Bilbo saw Dwalin crossing his arms and the other boy looking down, clearly ashamed.

“I… I don’t mind, you know I don’t. But… We have many years keeping us apart, Dwalin. So unless you convince Dori, I can’t accept you courting me.” Bilbo was starting to feel a bit sorry for the bigger man.

“Once Thorin is married with that boy, Dori will have to accept us.” Dwalin said with such authority, Bilbo was impressed the boy didn’t even flinch, probably used to the other man’s attitude. “They have the same difference between them and Dori will have to accept us then. I won’t give up on you, Ori.” And the last sentence was so low and sweet that Bilbo felt a bit apprehensive. He noticed Dwalin’s hand reaching for the boy’s, Ori apparently, cheek, and Ori let him, closing his eyes at the touch.

“Thank Mahal you won’t.” The younger replied in a small voice. They stayed a moment like that and Bilbo was almost going out to greet them when Dwalin spoke again.

“Please, let me kiss you again.” It didn’t take more than a couple of seconds for Ori to nod and Dwalin lowered himself enough to let his own lips touch the younger man’s. Bilbo felt himself blushing, but he couldn’t look away. For someone as huge and menacing as Dwalin, he was surprisingly sweet to this boy and Bilbo couldn’t help but wish them good luck and smile happily from afar. He was sucker for romance, after all.

Trying to get a better look at the kiss, Bilbo accidently kicked the shelf in front of himself and the noise, although a bit muffled, was enough to startle the couple who were trying to figure out where the noise came from. He finally showed himself so he wouldn’t worry the other two, but he was ashamed for eavesdropping and interrupting the two of them.

“Master Baggins.” Dwalin spoke with a tiny tip of his head, although Bilbo felt scared looking at the man’s eyes. He noticed the shorter and younger boy looking up at Dwalin in surprise before looking at Bilbo again.

“I’m extremely sorry. I… I was trying to have a look at the books you might have that we don’t in the Shire and I’ve never intended on finding you or listening or interrupting.” He knew he was blushing, but the boy in front of him seemed like he was about to explode. “I promise I won’t tell anyone, not even Thorin. I’ll… I’ll go now.”

“There’s no need to leave, Bilbo.” A voice from the door came and the three heads snapped to see Frerin there. “Dwalin needs to return to work now, so feel free to enjoy our vast library.” His smile was cheeky, Bilbo noticed, which confused him further. Dwalin didn’t even say goodbye before leaving the room. “Apologies. We must go, now.” Frerin said before waving and leaving the library. Bilbo looked at Ori, how was still looking at the door with longing and sadness.

“Everything’s going to be okay.” Bilbo said, startling the poor boy. “I’m Bilbo Baggins by the way.” He smiled at the boy, who smiled back, but his smile was way more awkward than Bilbo’s.

“I’m Ori. I’m the responsible for the library. If you need anything, just call me.” He then turned, going between two shelves to put away the books he was still holding tightly against his chest. Bilbo sniffed and tried to think of something to do. He couldn’t play a matchmaker, but he didn’t want the young boy to feel so sad about love.

“Hey, Ori. Would you mind if I told you a story?” Ori looked confused, but then shook his head. “Very well, let’s sit somewhere then.”

Maybe he was spreading his parents’ story to more people than he should, but the boy looked like he needed reassurance that his love story would have a happy ending in the end. For the rest of the afternoon, Bilbo stayed talking with Ori, exchanging tales and stories of true love and happiness. Bilbo was enjoying it very much until someone came to inform Bilbo he should go have dinner as soon as possible. More and more Bilbo was noticing he could feel comfortable in this Kingdom and maybe he could make good friends there.

Before going to the dining room, Bilbo stopped at his room to leave the wooden dragon he had received from Bofur there. Dinner was a nice affair. He spoke so brilliantly of Erebor and everything Thorin had showed him ▬ with the exception of the balcony ▬ that both the King and Queen were ecstatic to hear him. After dinner, Bilbo was accompanied by Thorin yet again to his quarters and they left without a touch, but with matching smiles.

The following morning, Bilbo had breakfast with the royal family, but as soon as he stood, Balin entered the room and with a sweet smile, he asked if Bilbo was ready for their classes, and Bilbo nodded excitedly. Balin took him to the library and made him sit down and wait for him. After some time he came back with some books. Putting them on the table, Balin sat down as well, and before opening any book, he looked at Bilbo with yet another smile.

“What do you know about how Erebor was created?” Bilbo looked apologetically at Balin then, not really knowing a thing about it.

“I believe I know more about the recent story of Erebor than the beginning of it. And to be honest I don’t know much at all.” Balin nodded, as if already expecting that answer. Balin then opened a book with some drawings, pictures that were to resemble the beginning of their kingdom and in a very soothing voice, Balin finally started to teach Bilbo.

“Long time ago, the Durin’s lineage came across this mountain, but they hadn’t thought much of it at the time. It was when Thrór had just turned of age he decided to come check the mountain with some of his trustworthy people. His father agreed, mostly because the Grey Mountains were already filled with people, and Thrór’s father thought it wise if part of the Kingdom changed places. A new Kingdom would make them good, and the Lonely Mountain, original name of our beloved mountain, had a very strategic and useful position. Thrór then started the kingdom of Erebor.” Bilbo was impressed. He had no idea it had all started with Thorin’s grandfather, but apparently he had a huge part on the History, for he was the one who started a kingdom.

“But why inside of the mountain?” Bilbo asked in a small voice, not wanting to interrupt Balin, but also curious beyond himself. Balin chuckled before replying.

“Because the Durin family has always known that under mountains mines can be found. Also, Dale was close to the mountain. Not as much as today, but close nonetheless, and they didn’t want a King. Much like the Shire, they were very peaceful people, and the arrival of a King, mainly in the land close to them would be very unsettling. That’s why once the excavations for gold and other riches started, Thrór decided to make the mountain his home.” Balin’s face changed to one of sadness suddenly and Bilbo got worried. “Have you ever heard of a disease called Dragon Sickness?” Bilbo frowned and shook his head. He had never heard of such a thing before.

“Dragon Sickness? Why does it have this name?” Could it be that dragons were created from humans? Or could it be something like Chicken Pox? Balin, however, hurried to explain.

“Dragons are very greedy creatures. They’d kill and destroy everything to have treasures, mostly gold. And when someone gets… mad because of their lust for gold, we call it Dragon Sickness, for they are behaving like dragons would.” Bilbo nodded, although still confused. “Thrór had this illness. Maybe the reason he decided to make the mountain his new Kingdom was to guarantee all treasure inside it would belong to him.” Bilbo then gasped, putting the pieces together. “However, then, he wasn’t too consumed by it yet. As years went by, he married, he had children, he built most of what you saw yesterday with Thorin, although some of it was Thráin’s idea. Well… At one point, although we still have plenty treasures to find still today, Thrór wanted more. A bigger kingdom, money from other parts of Middle Earth, he wanted everyone to kneel before him and accept him as the complete ruler of Middle Earth.”

“That’s terrible.” Bilbo murmured to himself, although Balin heard what he said and nodded, agreeing with him. Bilbo had just a quick moment to feel sad for Thorin and what he might have gone through before Balin continued.

“The first place he tried to conquer was Dale. They didn’t want a ruler, didn’t need one, but Thrór was determined and threatened them, until he finally started attacking Dale’s citizens and destroying their houses.” Bilbo was flabbergasted then. He had no idea why Erebor had been in so many wars, although now everything made a bit more of sense. “Things got worse. He had a personal thief to steal from other kingdoms whenever he knew the other kingdom had a well prepared army. Although, sometimes the thief was caught and war ensued anyway. Thrór made many amenities throughout his reign. In these books, you’ll know every calamity he had made to each kingdom, I’m afraid I won’t be able to recall everyone now.” Bilbo only nodded, taking the book and putting it in front of himself.

“Thorin told me Dale is like a safe place for both people from Erebor and from Esgaroth. I reckon it was Thráin’s doing?” Bilbo asked and Balin nodded, stroking his long beard.

“Yes. Thráin and Bard had been discussing matters for long years now, and although Bard is still a bit unsure if he should trust us, we’ve been showing him and his people we’re worth of his trust. We’re much better now, of course, but Thráin and Thorin make occasional visits to Dale and Esgaroth to guarantee their alliance.”

“What about Mirkwood, though?” Bilbo interrupted, and Balin raised an eyebrow. The younger smiled sheepishly. “I mean, when I stopped by before arriving, King Thranduil expressed quite loudly he thought my grandfather is becoming decrepit for wanting me to marry someone of the Durin’s Kingdom.”

“The situation with Mirkwood is… frail.” Balin started, fidgeting a bit in his seat, a little unsettled. “Mirkwood has always had one of the best armies in all Middle Earth. Although we had never really started a war with them, more times than is reasonable the thief I’ve mentioned was caught trying to steal the Kingdom’s white gems of Lasgalen. They value those gems more than anything, for they believe it shows the purity of their kingdom and also that they have been blessed by the Gods with their existence.” Bilbo noticed Balin was not mocking their belief, even though he obviously did not share it. “Well, years after Thrór’s death, for a reason unknown to any of us in Erebor, that selfish, crazy thief tried to steal them again, but… Well, we don’t really know how it happened. It might have been a terrible coincidence or maybe he was so mad by the gems that he made it on purpose, but…” Bilbo was leaning forward, almost falling out of his chair, anxious to know what had happened. “He killed the queen of Mirkwood.” Bilbo gasped.

“He’s not only a thief, but a murder too.” Bilbo said, lowering his voice, as if they were sharing a secret, which was completely silly for he knew everyone in the kingdom must know about this thief. Balin, however, nodded grimly. It seemed to pain him to tell this story. The older man’s eyes travelled around the library and stopped on something and when Bilbo looked at the direction he was looking, he saw Ori trying to ignore what they were talking about, trying to get going with his day, but Bilbo was sure there were tears running down his face, which was incredibly odd. Balin sighed then, returning his attention to Bilbo. He was about to ask what was that about when Balin finally continued.

“From that moment on, they refused to let us have the thief back and he has been sentenced for fifty years in Mirkwood’s jail. Thráin couldn’t deny what they asked because, after all, Thranduil had lost his wife and Thráin put himself in Thranduil’s shoes. Although Thráin tried to reason with him that it hadn’t been Erebor’s command, Thranduil simply couldn’t accept and… Well, now Thráin and Thorin are still trying, but it’s been very difficult, lad. I don’t blame Thranduil for him to distrust us, to be honest. We must be grateful we haven’t gone into war with them, for they would certainly win.” Bilbo was shocked. He wanted to go to Mirkwood and tell Thranduil it wasn’t Thráin’s or Erebor’s fault and that he could have the thief for life if he so wished, but an alliance would be worthier than this unfair animosity. However, Bilbo knew well enough he was not a diplomat and couldn’t discuss these matters with Kings, mainly from other kingdoms.

Sighing loudly, hoping he could do more than just listen and let the information sink in, Bilbo sniffed and looked at Balin again, who still wore a grim expression. “Is there anything else I should know?” He finally asked, and Balin smiled a bit happier again.

“You know the story of how our Kingdoms became allies, right? With your parents being attacked and Thrór and his army saving the day?” Bilbo smiled and nodded eagerly. “Well, those bandits are known as orcs. Unfortunately, we haven’t killed all of them, but ten years ago, in the last battle we’ve been at, Thrór died.” So Thrór died fighting a just cause. He thought it was highly ironic, for he had been to wars with other people. “They had been enemies for years and they had never managed to kill each other. Until Azog killed Thrór. It was a sickening battle, I can tell you that much.” Bilbo swallowed hard, not wanting to think of wars and battles ▬ but most importantly, of what could have happened to his parents had Thrór not arrived to save them all those years ago. “We lost our King that day. However, we’ve got another, saner and more respectable King. Not only that, but do you know how the battle ended?” Bilbo only shook his head, curious to know what had happened in the end. “Thorin cut off Azog’s arm and the battle ended. As far as we know, he died, for he hasn’t appeared in ten years.”

“Thorin ended the battle?” Bilbo asked, impressed. He had no idea Thorin could have been involved in any kind of war or battle in his life, but he had been of age before everything was finally over, so it could make sense. Also, a part of Bilbo relished at the knowledge that his soon to be husband had made such a damage in the other party so they decided to retreat.

“He did.” Balin nodded, proud written in every inch of his face, and Bilbo couldn’t help but feel proud as well. “Now, my lad, let’s open these books and have a proper look at the History, shall we? There are names and dates you need to memorize if you really intend on becoming the next King’s husband.” Bilbo blushed and nodded, too embarrassed to say anything.

Balin then, started the actual lecture. The story telling was over. And Bilbo had no idea he could feel so entranced by another Kingdom, but there was so much of Erebor to learn and so much of the Durin folk that Bilbo was completely drawn by that and they remained seated at the same place for hours before they were required to stop for lunch. They did continue afterwards and only finished one hour before dinner, but Bilbo was completely exhausted by then and he went to the kitchen and ate something with Bombur before heading to his chambers to sleep. He’d probably take more time studying the following day, so he needed to rest properly. He also needed to ask Ori why he had cried earlier when Balin was telling him about the thief imprisoned by Thranduil.


	4. Chapter 3: So Beautiful Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over two years, but I'm back. I'm participating of the Hobbit Big Bang so this will be finished soon! I'm also working on another two Big Bangs, but I think I can manage!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who didn't give up on this fic and commented and gave kudos. If it weren't for you, I probably would have waited even longer to continue this. ♥
> 
> PS; also, sorry for any typos.

Bilbo slept in the next day, too exhausted after having his first class with Balin. He made his way slowly to the kitchen and found Bombur there, who only laughed at his sleepy face and made him something to eat before he could go on with his day. Balin said he’d be going with Thorin and Thráin to Esgaroth to meet with Bard that day, so he gave Bilbo some homework to do while he was absent. Taking advantage of the fact he’d probably spend the majority of his day on the library, Bilbo went there determined to talk to Ori about his crying. Which he knew was completely tactless, but Bilbo was curious and Ori was really nice.

Entering the library, Bilbo took a while to finally find Ori, putting some books on a higher shelf. Bilbo waited, not wanting to startle Ori and make him fall with the books. Ori, however, noticed his presence and smiled, but kept on working. Once he was finished, he looked at Bilbo again, noticing only now the other was waiting for him.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize you wanted to talk.” He said apologetically. Bilbo just smiled, waving his hand dismissively. “Is there anything you need? Maybe to find a book? I know where each and every book is, so it won’t be a problem.” Bilbo just chuckled then.

“I don’t need anything.” At Ori’s confused face, Bilbo smiled sheepishly before continuing. “I was actually curious about something.” He stopped, then, not knowing how to approach the other man. Ori then waved his hand for Bilbo to follow him and they sat together on a table. They were alone in the library so Bilbo thought it would be wise to start talking soon. “Yesterday I was here with Balin and… I don’t know how to say this without being blunt, but why were you crying?” He finally blurted out. Ori seemed shocked and just kept looking at Bilbo, which made the prince a bit anxious. “I mean, you don’t need to tell me, of course, I was just curious and worried▬”

“He’s my brother.” Ori cut in and it was Bilbo’s turn to look shocked. “The thief. He’s my middle brother.” He looked down and Bilbo noticed he was about to start crying again, so he let one of his hands rest on the other’s shoulder in a way of reassurance. “I don’t know why Nori wanted to steal from Mirkwood, but he had behaved well for so long after King Thrór’s death. I don’t know what passed through his mind for him to do something so stupid.” Bilbo had no idea what to say. He remembered what he had felt when he heard the story, and he also remembered he called him a murderer. “The only thing I’m sure is that he had no intention in killing the Queen of Mirkwood.” At this, Bilbo frowned.

“How can you know?” His voice was low, somehow afraid of saying anything stupid ▬ which it seemed like he did, for Ori looked almost scandalized at him.

“ _How_? He’s my _brother_. Of course I’d know if he was capable of killing. It was an accident if he really did it. He may be a thief, but he is _not_ a murderer.” And at that, he was already crying and Bilbo had no idea how to react to that. He wanted to believe Ori because he probably did know his brother better than anyone else in the kingdom, but at the same time, he couldn’t stop thinking the thief did kill her in the end, regardless of being an accident or intentional.

Bilbo kept on comforting Ori with light strokes on his back as the man continued crying for a longer while. When the worst of it stopped, Bilbo withdrew his hand, and although Ori was still sniffling and some tears still fell from his face, he already seemed a bit better. They remained in silence until Ori could control his own breathing, and Bilbo tried a small smile.

“I reckon you haven’t spoken to him since what happened, then?” Bilbo asked, and Ori shook his head, still sad. Bilbo hummed, considering if there was anything he could do for his friend. “Do you think if we went to Mirkwood and spoke with Thranduil he’d let us have a word with Nori?” Ori’s eyes went comically wide and, again, he looked scandalized, but Bilbo thought it was a valid idea all the same. “Thranduil doesn’t hate me. Maybe I could try to convince him.” Ori frowned and looked down, but after a moment, he looked up with hopeful eyes at Bilbo.

“Would you really do that?” His voice was small and Bilbo opened his mouth to reply that yes, he’d do it, but Ori continued. “It could be dangerous and I’m not sure King Thráin and especially Prince Thorin would be keen of this plan. Also, it could only infuriate Thranduil even more in regards of Erebor and even damage the alliance he has with your kin, Bilbo.” Ori was right, although Bilbo disliked that fact. Sighing loudly, Bilbo let a hand run down his face.

“I’ll think of something okay? And when I do, you’ll be the first to know.” Ori’s eyes were filled with tears again, but for the first time in a long time, he opened a smile, which made Bilbo smile as well.

“No one ever even considered doing anything like that before, Bilbo.” The other said slowly, and Bilbo noticed how much Ori was grateful, which made him even more determined to do something for him. He wasn’t sure how he’d talk to Thranduil, even if it was only to have a letter delivered to him. However, he’d have time to think now that he was living in Erebor. “Thank you.” Ori finally said.

“You don’t need to thank me.” Ori just shook his head as if Bilbo was being daft ▬ what he probably was, if he was completely honest with himself. “Now, I need to study. I’m afraid Balin won’t forgive me if he finds out I’m not studying.” They both chuckled, and with a nod of his head, Ori stood up and went back to his work. Bilbo also stood up and went to gather the books Balin had recommended for his reading.

The rest of the morning was spent in complete silence and Bilbo found himself absorbed by the books he was reading. Erebor had an incredible story and although he hadn’t exactly learnt how to rule a kingdom until now and what it took for one to rule, he found that it was incredibly easy to understand everything that had been done in the beginning. He was still stunned that the Durin family had for the majority of its existence lived in mountains and the technology, how they made everything worked was wonderful. A bit confusing though, Bilbo reasoned. He could understand the intentions and the thought behind every decision, but it would always be a mystery to him how they managed to have pipes running _inside_ the walls of a mountain. That part wasn’t important for him to know though, and he moved on for the topic he needed to study: the Durin’s lineage. As soon as he started to read about the family, someone sat on the table by his side and Bilbo frowned, looking up until he saw Frerin smiling at him.

“I personally came here to tell you lunch is about to be served. Thorin and the King will spend the day in Esgaroth so they won’t be lunching with us. Let’s?” Bilbo smiled and nodded, closing the book he had just opened and as he was ready to start putting all of them in a pile, Frerin put a hand over his. “Leave it here. It’s kind of Ori’s job to put the books away.” Bilbo opened his mouth to say that he still had hands, thank you very much when Frerin started talking again. “I know you should come back to study again, but then I thought I could start training you?”

“Training?” Bilbo asked, taking the books regardless and going around putting them back in their places – if he wasn’t coming back, there was no need to leave them all in a heap on the table, even if it was Ori’s job to collect them and put them away. Frerin sighed and followed him around. “You mean like, with a sword?” So far, nothing had been said to when his training would begin, but he guessed it made sense to start now.

“Actually, what’s your weapon of choice?” Bilbo frowned and looked up at Frerin as he put the last book away. Chuckling, Frerin continued. “I mean, do you prefer swords? Hammers? Perhaps archery, since you’re small? What do you like best?”

“I…” Bilbo thought for a moment, wondering what he should reply. Technically, he had never used any of them, apart from wooden swords when he was little, so he wasn’t sure what to answer. “I don’t know?” He didn’t want to choose one because he didn’t even know if he’d be good with any of them. “I guess I’m good at throwing things?” Bilbo was a bit unsure if that was relevant, but Frerin laughed and gave him a couple of taps on the shoulder, leaving the hand there as they made the way to the dining room. He didn’t particularly mind that Frerin was all touchy feely, but the problem was that it seemed as if Frerin was flirting with him and that was wrong on many levels.

“Then I guess we could see how you are with a bow. It’s all about aiming.” Bilbo doubted it was all about aiming as he said, but he would never know unless he tried. He could throw rocks, paper balls and other small objects single handed and he was good at that – playing games always came in hand that quality, but people already didn’t usually like him, winning the games didn’t make him their favourite person in the Shire. “In the battle field, I’m afraid you won’t be able to throw many things. We could try a hammer too, but that’s way heavier and you need to keep your grip in it. It’s not only throwing.” Frerin explained and Bilbo hummed.

They ate with the Queen, and Bilbo and she spoke warmly about his researches so far and once they were over, Bilbo followed Frerin to the outdoor training space. Some people were sparring, others fighting among themselves with all sorts of weapons and Bilbo just looked, noticing how well built and huge every single one of them was – Bilbo wouldn’t last ten seconds against any of them, even if it was just training. He stopped to look at Frerin, really look at the man, as he looked at the bows and arrows they had, probably trying to figure out which one would be best for his small body and short arms.

Frerin was different from Thorin. Not only because of the hair – that bright, lustrous blonde hair falling on his back. It wasn’t the same length as Thorin’s, but he also had beads in his hair – his were red – and two braids at each side of his face that connected in the back, ending in a single braid. His beard was also shorter than Thorin’s, but it suited Frerin’s face well. His blue eyes, though, were the same colour as Thorin’s. His built was also different. Thorin obviously had some muscle under all those regal clothes he had to wear, but Frerin seemed to be even bigger. He wondered if his two arms were the same size as one of Frerin’s, because the man was huge, which made Bilbo a bit taken aback. Frerin smiled at Bilbo as he brought the bow and arrow he chose and that was another thing that was different. Frerin was often smiling and his smile was always warm and open, even if sometimes it made Bilbo uncomfortable, whilst Thorin’s smiles were guarded, reserved, his face usually stuck in a stoic expression.

Bilbo’s attention returned to the present when Frerin started laughing and he couldn’t help but blush. He needed to stop contemplating everything around him – most specifically, the men around him – and focus on what people were saying. “I’m sorry, I was a bit lost in thoughts.” Bilbo smiled sheepishly, but Frerin seemed not to mind.

“I hope you were thinking of me.” He winked and Bilbo blushed even harder because yes, he was indeed thinking of the other man, even if he was actually comparing him to Thorin. “So, wanna start?” He said as he pointed to the target that was in a fair distance from them. Bilbo nodded, taking the bow and one of the arrows and he paid extreme attention as Frerin explained how to hold the bow and the arrow and how to position both arms and hands and how he needed to focus on the target and Bilbo honestly thought it was easy. Besides, this was long range fighting, which was probably the best option for him, since he had no other training and wasn’t all that physically fit for battle.

However, he found out a second later that he was terrible at it. The arrow flew to a complete different direction and he was even shocked to see how far he got from the target. Frerin hummed and tried to explain again, taking a different bow and a new arrow. Bilbo looked as Frerin explained, using himself as an example, showing him even how to best put his feet on the ground and Bilbo smiled when Frerin shot and the arrow hit the exact middle of the target.

“My weapon of choice is hammer, though, but I’ve been training since I was two. Fake weapons, of course.” He laughed good naturally and Bilbo could only chuckle. Most people there probably fought their whole lives, some even going to wars and battle. Meanwhile, Bilbo had lived the most domestic life a prince could have. He obviously didn’t regret it, but now it was expected of him to know how to fight and he was obviously behind. “We have the whole afternoon. We can train with the bow and arrow for a while longer and if it doesn’t work out, we try other things. Alright?”

“Yeah, okay.” All the other tries were as bad as the first and, exasperated, Bilbo sighed. Frerin chuckled, obviously getting highly amused with him for failing – and it was _not_ funny. A moment later, after another terrible attempt at hitting the target, Frerin showed a hammer that didn’t seem all that heavy and it looked small enough to fit Bilbo’s size. The hammer was obviously heavier than he had anticipated, but he looked as Frerin showed him how to hold the hammer, when to put force and speed in the throw, how to hold it back. Bilbo tried to repeat what he had just seen and a moment later he was on the floor, the hammer no longer in his hand. As he threw the hammer, it was too heavy for him to keep holding it so he let go, but his body was being projected forward and with the lack of weight from the hammer, he ended up falling. Frerin laughed again and Bilbo sent him an annoyed look, but Frerin helping him stand up and explained again.

“Like this.” Frerin said as he positioned himself behind Bilbo, holding both of Bilbo’s hands as he held the hammer. “Remember to have a firm grip, unless it’s your intention to actually throw the hammer at someone. It’s not the best idea in the middle of a battle, because you might lose sight of it or perhaps someone will catch before you do and use it against you.” Bilbo nodded, frowning and blushing as Frerin got closer, his warm body heat reaching Bilbo, making him feel a bit awkward in that situation with his future brother-in-law. However, Frerin might actually be doing this to help, so he kept quiet, listening to the instructions. “You have to put strength and velocity to the throw, but you also need to keep yourself upright, okay? Let’s try it together and I’ll hold you if you start falling.” Frerin helped with the hammer and Bilbo had the sudden realization that the hammer was probably weightless to Frerin, seeing how swift the weapon moved with his help. Frerin let go of his hands, but kept his own next to his shoulder, probably to intervene in case he lost his balance again, but just as he was moving his arm, trying to do exactly as he had been told, a grave voice threw him off and he fell to the ground, Frerin quick to help him.

“What do you think you’re doing, Frerin?” Thorin asked, voice thunderous, eyes seething, Bilbo noticed, as he looked at his own brother. “Were you taking advantage of him?” Thorin got to him just when Frerin had stood him up and Thorin’s hands came to Bilbo’s arms and pulled him against his own chest, making him blush. Thorin, however, didn’t seem to notice, eyes glued to his brother, the rage he felt palpable between the three of them and his words seemed to stir something in Frerin, making him just as angry.

“What’s your problem? I was helping him with training, we were trying to—“ Frerin was interrupted by Thorin.

“You were taking advantage while helping him.” Frerin looked even angrier at the accusation and Bilbo wondered how Thorin would react if he commented on it, but it was clearly a fight between brothers and Bilbo decided to keep quiet. Not to mention that being so close from Thorin, one hand on his chest, the other on his waist as Thorin held him close, an arm possessively wrapped around his shoulders was wonderful. “And a hammer? Really? He’s going to use a sword.” Bilbo’s heart started beating even faster and he finally looked up to see Thorin more properly, but Thorin still seemed to have forgotten Bilbo was there. “I have a sword being made especially for him. One that will pair up with my own. He is _my_ future husband, Frerin, and I am _not_ letting you get him.” Frerin opened his mouth to speak but apparently Thorin was done, because he started walking, pulling Bilbo with him, making him almost jog as he gave long strides with those huge legs of his.

They made their way inside of the mountain in silence, Bilbo unsure of what to say, but decided to keep quiet as he waited for Thorin calm down enough for them to talk. They walked until they were in front of Bilbo’s room and even then Thorin hadn’t let go of him. He looked up, noticing as Thorin grimaced and he frowned. However, Thorin was letting go just then, eyes everywhere but Bilbo and that made the short man worry.

“I apologize. My conduct was not polite and I shouldn’t have brought you to your room. I’m not implying you should be locked up in here. I also probably should have asked your weapon of choice before ordering a sword to be made. As far as I know, you could hate it.” Bilbo’s heart deflated then as he realized Thorin hadn’t remembered yet, but he tried his best to keep his most impassive face as the man continued to speak. “I know I’m not the best host and I’m certainly not the best option for you to marry, but I can’t let Frerin do these things. If he’s ever making you uncomfortable, you have the right to tell him so or, if you prefer, you can talk to me and my father and I will discuss matters with him.” Thorin finally looked at Bilbo then and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Before anything else, Thorin, would it be okay if we continued the conversation inside?” He pointed to his own room and Thorin looked around, noticing that there were guards and people could be eavesdropping, so he nodded and followed Bilbo inside. They sat at the small loveseat near the bed and Bilbo turned slightly so he could look at Thorin properly and he watched Thorin mimicking his action. He smiled once more before speaking. “I know you weren’t thinking when you brought me here. You probably thought I would be safer from Frerin if I stayed here, which makes sense, but I didn’t think you were trying to lock me up.” Thorin seemed to relax at these words, but he kept attentive eyes on Bilbo’s face. “And you’re being a terrific host and I must tell you that you are doing a good job wooing me. It’s not the best situation, sure, but you _are_ doing great.” Thorin seemed to blush slightly at that, but he didn’t move a muscle on his face, even his eyes were locked on Bilbo’s. “Frerin was not taking advantage of me, though. You shouldn’t worry about that. I can speak my mind and I will in case Frerin does anything inappropriate, but when you saw us in the training space, he was genuinely helping me because I had just fallen and he didn’t want it to happen again. We had tried archery before, but… Well, let’s just say it wasn’t meant to be.” He chuckled and finally Thorin opened a small smile.

“I know I shouldn’t, but I’m actually glad none of these worked. I… haven’t even thought when I ordered your sword, the model already clear in my mind. I do hope it fits you better, though. And…” Thorin looked at his hands that were resting on his lap before looking up again. “And I could be the one helping you with training? It’s usually Dwalin’s or Frerin’s job, but since it’s my weapon, I thought it would be a good opportunity for us to spend some time together.” Bilbo was ecstatic at that thought, but he did not miss the other part of the idea – that way, Frerin would also spend less time with Bilbo.

“That sounds great. And I think I’ll be better with a sword. I used to play with a wooden one when I was younger.” Bilbo said, a bit sad that Thorin couldn’t remember about that night that they had met, but it didn’t hurt to share more about his childhood, even if Thorin should already know. “Not that it means anything, of course, but I’d be more familiar on how to swing a sword rather than try archery again.”  He chuckled and it was delightful to see Thorin open a smile at that; it was a still reserved smile, but Bilbo could see it was also fond. When Bilbo noticed he had a besotted smile on his lips, he cleared his throat and looked around before looking back at Thorin. “Balin told me the story about how you ended a war.”

“Ah. Yes.” Thorin averted his eyes at that, probably reminiscing. Bilbo didn’t want to bring up such a painful experience for Thorin, but apart from that one tale – and from what he remembered of that day in the Shire – Bilbo knew nothing about the older man. “The kingdom had many losses that day.” Not only the kingdom, Bilbo knew. Thorin and the royal family lost someone of importance to them, someone who was their blood, and not only the King of Erebor. “However, it was a blessing in disguise. We’re now in much more thriving times now.” Thorin looked at Bilbo again at that, but his expression was a stoic wall once more.

“Could you tell me more about you? Perhaps something from your childhood? Although, anything you’re comfortable sharing would be amazing to hear.” Thorin frowned in confusion, probably not understanding why Bilbo would ask such a thing, so Bilbo was quick to add: “Only if you want, of course. I could tell more about myself. Or, uh… If you want to leave, that’s alright too. Whatever you prefer.” Thorin nodded, and Bilbo saw the side of his lips twitching, probably to form a smile, but Thorin held it back.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Bilbo.” Bilbo’s heart flipped inside his chest at having Thorin call him by his name. “I have never been much sociable, not like Frerin or Dís. Frerin is charming and liked by everyone and Dís doesn’t accept any sort of different treatment for being a woman, so she can be very outspoken about the things she wants. She doesn’t back down. I wish you could meet her.” Bilbo smiled at the words, noticing that Thorin clearly was very fond of his siblings – even of Frerin, who was currently getting on his nerves.

“I’ll meet her one day. Couldn’t you take me to visit her someday? I know you’re busy, but…” He trailed off, but Thorin visibly perked up at that.

“We can. She’s pregnant right now, so probably when we have word of the birth day, we shall go there to pay her a visit. But it won’t be for a few months yet, so I’ll have to see if I can take a week off my duties and go there with you.” Bilbo was ecstatic to think that Thorin was willing to go on a small trip with him just so he could visit Dís. The weather, however, was not going to be good for a trip for a while. Soon snow would start to fall. “How about the things you want, Thorin? Frerin is charming and can charm his way to accomplish the things he wants, and Dís is determined and will fight anyone who tries to deny her dreams. And you?” Thorin averted his eyes, eyes falling to his own hands.

“I… mostly do what I’m told. Like this marriage. Not that… Not that I’m completely against it, you’re a lovely man and has proven to be a respectable prince thus far. But it’s different from the other times I’ve courted other men. I’m the future King, after all. I need to do what’s best for the kingdom.” Bilbo understood what Thorin meant; Thorin was a great man, though really reserved, and even though Bilbo was enjoying this, part of him still hated that in the end, they would have to get married, regardless if they were in love with each other or not. The pressure made things complicated. However, Bilbo had to admit to himself that his stay was better than he had previously imagined.

“Do you only like men?” Bilbo noticed that Thorin had said ‘men’ instead of ‘people’. It would explain why he was the one getting married with Thorin, instead of a princess or even a noble woman that could give him heirs. If Thorin had a more diverse interest, surely the King would have chosen a woman.

“Yes. You… don’t?” Thorin frowned, looking at Bilbo in confusion. “Are you… unhappy with the match? Would you have been happier if you were with a woman?” Bilbo shook his hand and brought a hand to Thorin’s, giving it a fond squeeze in the hopes that would calm him down.

“I do like men. I just like women as well. I’m not really picky actually. As long as there is attraction and they have a good heart, I don’t care much about anything else.” He wanted to point out that not only Thorin was a gorgeous, very fit man, but he also seemed to be good and honest; pure of heart, in Bilbo’s opinion. But he thought he would probably make a fool of himself. Thorin, apart from being a bit possessive whenever Frerin was around, he didn’t seem to have a crush on Bilbo.

“I see.” Thorin murmured, eyeing Bilbo from the corner of his eyes, a frown still on his face. Bilbo wondered if he had a problem with that. People in the Shire didn’t really think much of one’s sexuality; not when the whole Kingdom loved anything that could give them pleasure – like food, sleep, nature and, of course, sex. However, Erebor was far, far away from the Shire and their thoughts about it might be different – or perhaps it was only Thorin’s view on it. However, before he could say anything, Thorin sighed and spoke. “I tried wooing women before. A few. And there wasn’t really any attraction. With the men, there was attraction, but…” He stopped and looked at Bilbo with such intent it almost took Bilbo’s breath away. “But none of them, men or women, had a good heart fit for a ruler.”

Bilbo wondered if that meant he thought Bilbo had a good heart or if he doubted Bilbo would prove himself worthy, but he couldn’t just ask that. It would be highly inappropriate and impolite. The thought, however, made Bilbo more determined to prove himself, to show Thorin and his family – and kingdom – that he could be Thorin’s perfect match. From what they had conversed before, Thorin did find Bilbo attractive, even if a little.

“Can I ask you something?” Thorin nodded slowly, slightly fearful of what Bilbo might ask. “Why do people look oddly at me? Bofur and Bombur gave me this… look. I just… I’m curious to know what that was about.” Thorin had given him the same look, but Bilbo didn’t want to pressure him to answer if he was uncomfortable with it. And even though Thorin had just said Bilbo seemed a ‘respectable prince’, maybe he had been doing something wrong. Thorin’s lips twitched again, but this time he let himself open a small, embarrassed smile.

“So far you’ve been showing such a great heart, Bilbo. You treated Bofur and Bombur with respect, yes, which is to be expected, but not only that.” It was Bilbo’s turn to frown and Thorin squeezed his hand, making Bilbo blush when he realized they were still holding hands. “You talked to them as if they were your equals. You didn’t look down on them, didn’t use your title as prince or even the fact that I’m courting you as an excuse to belittle them.” Bilbo was still utterly confused.

“I… don’t understand, Thorin. My father is a commoner, you must know that, right? Even though my mother is still a princess, my father has not accepted any noble title. And growing up, I was part of both worlds. I didn’t look down on people then, I’m not going to look down on people now.” He said, still frowning and Thorin nodded in agreement.

“Yes, I know. But you’re the first in ten years to treat them like the good people they are.” Bilbo gaped, incredulous. One would think that being near royalty would make you more prone to care about one’s people’s feelings, but apparently many people were just selfish. Bilbo wondered how many of them had used Thorin to get a place in the royal family, to become Queen or King. And the thought made Bilbo angry. He couldn’t care less about becoming a King – in fact, he’d rather not become one at all, he much preferred the simpler life – and he didn’t want to be treated any different just because he was courting Thorin and might, one day, become King too. “I’m glad you have such a good heart, Master Baggins.” Ah. So Thorin was back to calling him like that, although Bilbo should count himself lucky because Thorin was smiling at him. A small, but sincere smile. Bilbo had to hold his breath for a moment, because the want to lean over and kiss Thorin was becoming unbearable.

A knock on the door made both of them jump and Bilbo belatedly noticed Thorin had been closer, as if leaning towards him as well, but now the magic was broken and Thorin wasn’t even looking at him anymore. Bilbo sighed and went to the door, opening it and seeing a guard there. “Prince Bilbo, dinner is served.” Bilbo thanked him and looked over his shoulder to look at Thorin, who was now standing up.

“Should we?” He smiled and Thorin nodded, smile gone, a small frown on his face. Bilbo wondered if any progress they had made was for naught and if they had gone back to the start, why? They were having such a heart warming conversation, and now Thorin was back to giving monosyllabic replies to all his attempts at conversation, which was frustrating.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

For the rest of the week, Thorin was busy with his father and the Kingdom and Bilbo decided that instead of bothering him or walking around, he’d stick to the library and study as Balin expected of him. Most of his days were spent either reading books about Erebor – and anything that might be useful for a future King – or talking to Ori about any and everything. Ori was an extremely sweet guy, a bit awkward and shy, but he had a fire in him that Bilbo found endearing. Besides, seeing him with Dwalin was even more amazing, as the man taller than Thorin and had big muscles all over – and a bald patch on the top of his head. But with Ori, the man was so sweet and delicate it was incredible to see.

The two times Dwalin spent a few minutes talking to Ori, Bilbo made sure to warn them if anyone came closer to the library and gave them a little of privacy, but it was very sweet that Dwalin didn’t treat Ori any differently in front of Bilbo. He still smiled and held his hands and looked at him with so much love that Bilbo was a bit envious, if he was honest.

Since Thorin had promised he would train him once his sword was ready, Frerin didn’t insist on giving him classes, but he still tried to flirt with Bilbo whenever they crossed paths. Bilbo, not interested, just rolled his eyes or shrugged it off. Frerin didn’t seem upset that his advances weren’t working, but he also didn’t force Bilbo to do anything he didn’t want. So all in all, the man was nice, funny even – charming, as Thorin had said – but clearly not Bilbo’s type.

It was almost two weeks after they had had that conversation in his room before Thorin actually came to him. Well, sent someone to find him, actually. The guard asked him to meet Thorin at the training range, and although Bilbo was already expecting to find Thorin there with his new sword, he was still nervous, heart fluttering in his chest. He smiled when he reached Thorin, who nodded at him.

“Master Baggins. Here is your sword.” Thorin gave him a sword in a beautifully detailed leather scabbard and he held it for a moment before taking it by the hilt and taking it off to see it and he gasped at the design. He had never had a real sword before, but whenever he saw the Knights back in the Shire, their swords were plain and simple. His grandfather had a more detailed one, but this one was stunning and Bilbo was speechless for a moment. He looked at Thorin, who was blushing and trying to avert his eyes, seeming anxious. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Did you like it?”

“Yes!” Bilbo exclaimed, almost too loudly, which made him admonish himself mentally. “Thorin, this is the most beautiful sword I’ve ever seen.” Thorin blushed even more, if it was possible, and he pointedly looked at anywhere but Bilbo for a moment before taking his own sword and lifting it so Bilbo could see the same details on a different sword. They looked very alike, but Thorin’s was longer, probably due to his height and strength, while Bilbo’s was smaller and seemed lighter. He blushed when he realized that their swords were a reflection of what they were going to become.

“Should we train now?” Thorin said in a hoarse voice, looking at their swords as if they held all the answers. Bilbo, feeling excited beyond belief and as happy as he could be, nodded enthusiastically. Thorin finally looked at him then. “Good. What you need to be mindful when handling swords is the strength you put on your wrist and how. It can sprain your wrist if you’re not careful. Also, you shouldn’t be afraid to use it. Even if you don’t know how to properly wield it, you can flail it about or try to stick it in your opponent.” Bilbo rose an eyebrow at that, noticing now why Frerin was the one responsible for the training, and not Thorin – he might be an excellent fighter, but he was an awful teacher. “Why don’t we just… Try battling each other? Attack me and I’ll defend myself. I promise I won’t attack you. Not today.”

Bilbo hesitated for a moment but nodded. It wasn’t like he had never wielded a sword before – although they had all been wooden swords – so he thought he would just do what he thought was right. He was terrified of hurting Thorin, but he didn’t want to displease Thorin and do an even worse job of fighting with a sword just because he was afraid of hurting someone who not only had fought in a war, but had also killed someone.

The first swing of the sword was terrible, he could tell, the sword way heavier than he was prepared for – although it was lighter than the hammer Frerin had tried to teach him –, not to mention that it had been years since he had last touched a sword. Thorin easily defended himself and Bilbo tried again, gripping tightly at the swords hilt. They continued that for a while, Bilbo trying to attack and Thorin defending like it was nothing, until they heard a loud yell.

“UNCLE THORIN!” They both stopped and look in the direction of the high pitched, childish voice and Bilbo saw a small boy with long blonde hair running to them at full speed. Before he could enter the training area, however, Frerin appeared and got the child mid-run who gasped before giggling and hugging the other man. “Uncle Frerin!” Bilbo looked at the child to Thorin and he noticed Thorin had a mouth open.

“Uncle? Is he...?” Bilbo started, but when he looked back at the child he was answered when he saw a short – although probably taller than Bilbo, but then again, who wasn’t taller than Bilbo in Erebor? – woman, long blonde hair filled with colourful beads and a very pregnant belly. This must be Dís, then. Thorin put his sword away and Bilbo did the same, before they made their way outside to greet them.

“Dís! What are you doing in Erebor?” Thorin asked as he hugged her, hands falling to her belly to stroke it gently, but eyes still on her; meanwhile, Frerin was playing with the child, who was currently upside down and giggling like mad. Looking back at Dís, he noticed the woman rolling her eyes fondly before turning to Bilbo.

“You must be Bilbo Baggins, am I correct?” At his nod, she came closer and hugged him – and yes, she was slightly taller than him, how was that even fair? “It’s a pleasure meeting you. I’m Dís and that little rascal is Fíli.” She turned back at Thorin then and gave his cheek a soft tapping. “I came, dear brother, because of your letter. And I arrived at a good time, too, seeing that you were doing a poor job teaching this young man to wield a sword. You were never good teaching people.” Thorin blushed but she only smiled, turning once again at Bilbo. “Would you mind if I came in your trainings with Thorin? I wouldn’t fight, obviously, but I can give you more verbal input while Thorin demonstrates.”

“That would be lovely, actually.” He noticed Thorin fidgeting at his side and when he looked, it seemed Thorin had an odd expression on his face and Bilbo feared he had offended him somehow. However, Thorin spoke softly, clearly apologetic.

“Am I really that bad?” Bilbo opened his mouth to deny it and apologize, but Dís and Frerin started laughing, both of them looking at Thorin. Fíli had stopped the giggling and now just looked from his mother to his uncles, trying to understand what was going on.

“Darling, you’re amazing with a sword, but you’ve never been good with people, which means that your teaching techniques weren’t the best.” Dís said fondly and Thorin nodded, although he didn’t say anything. “Besides, that’s exactly why I’m here.” At that, she gave Thorin a wink and a nudge, eyes roaming to Bilbo quickly and Thorin blushed even more.

“Dís, you shouldn’t be travelling during your pregnancy. When we first got your letter about the new baby, you’ve said you’d only come after their birth, and yet, here you are.” Thorin admonished her and Dís pouted, crossing her arms, but Thorin continued. “When I sent you the letter, I was expecting another letter back, and not you. Not that I’m not happy to see you, but you should think more about your health and the baby’s.” With that, he turned to Frerin and put his hands up, Fíli quickly throwing himself to Thorin’s arms and hugging him tightly when he noticed that was what Thorin wanted him to do.

“I’m not sick, Thorin, I’m pregnant. It’s true that I had felt awfully unwell when I was pregnant with Fíli, morning sickness haunting me every day, but this one’s not making me go through the same thing. He, however, started moving and it seems like he can’t stop moving. It’s annoying sometimes, but it doesn’t mean I’m an invalid. I can travel, I can assist you training Bilbo.” She said with such authority in her voice that Thorin visibly deflated, which was amusing and inspiring. Dís really did what she wanted and that was a remarkable quality – Bilbo knew he’d like the woman quite a lot.

“He?” Both Frerin and Thorin asked, eyes wide. “How can you tell?” Frerin asked, giving Dís a hug and then stroking her belly just like Thorin had done and Bilbo couldn’t help but find it adorable that both men were so tender with their little sister and her new baby.

“I don’t want to be one of those people—” She said, wrinkling her nose before shrugging. “—but I _know_ it’s a boy.” She smiled fondly then, putting her hands on her own belly and stroking it gently. "Besides, he’s growing much like Fíli has. Do you remember my belly then? It’s much the same like it was then. I saw some pregnant women who gave birth to girls later and the belly was rounder. Both Fíli and this one grows more to my front.” Both men looked at her middle for a moment with matching frowns and Bilbo noticed then that they were, indeed, brothers. Frerin and Thorin were different not only from appearance but also from personalities, but apparently there were some things you couldn’t help but mimic your siblings. “Now, let’s go in? I miss mom and dad and I know someone who’s crazy to see them.”

When she looked at Fíli, he screamed and climbed out of Thorin’s arms so he could run again, this time to the mountain’s doors. They all chuckled at the image and then slowly started making their way back to the castle. Frerin and Dís made small talk about her trip and her pregnancy some steps in front of Bilbo and Thorin. Bilbo gasped silently when he felt a hand on his free one and he looked to find a blushing Thorin pointedly looking forward. Bilbo smiled, blushed as well, and they walked hand in hand back to the castle.

Bilbo was glad that they were making progress again.


	5. Chapter 4 - Start of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... don't know where all this fluff came from. Just??? Enjoy????
> 
> I promise it's really cute!

Dís was a remarkable woman, Bilbo noticed. In fact, she had a lot of Belladonna’s traits, and Bilbo knew upfront that nothing could stop this woman, just like nothing could stop his mother. Not only that, but Dís was also caring and witty and Bilbo loved to spend time with her. She’d patiently explain how to hold a sword, how to move and even describe things to help him feel more comfortable and confident. He had improved a lot due to her help and Thorin had even started fighting back, although clearly not putting up a big fight for him.

However, the best part of being in Dís’ company was seeing her interact with both Fíli and her belly. She was patient and funny and created games to keep Fíli entertained whenever the boy tried to make a mess. She told them stories – some real, from the mountain, their grandfather and the story of their Kingdom, others were magical, full of happy endings and romance – and sang to them – her voice velvety, so soft it sometimes brought tears to Bilbo’s eyes. Dís had so much love for her children, even for the one still inside his belly, that it made Bilbo a little upset that he’d never had children of his own. Whenever Dís caught the sadness in his eyes, she’d complain about the babe in her belly making a fuss and would retire to her room and she’d ask Bilbo if he could look after Fíli while she was at it.

Those were some moments Bilbo cherished with all his being. The young boy was charismatic and a bit bossy, but it was clear that he had a huge heart. Once they were playing outside – Bilbo didn’t like the idea of having a child inside a mountain for days; no, children had to play under the sun – and a man with a cane was passing by them with difficulty. Fíli saw him first and promptly ran to the man and asked if he could help. The man accepted, even though Fíli was only four years old and not really helping at all. Still, Bilbo felt proud of the boy for willingly helping those in need. Fíli would be a great King one day, Bilbo could already see it.

Whenever he spent time with Fíli, Bilbo missed his cousins terribly. Frodo was nine already and Bilbo loved spending time with the boy and watching him grow up made Bilbo’s heart twist in agony as he thought that he might not see his cousin anymore, or at least not as often as he would if he had remained in the Shire. Pippin was only two years old, too young to play with Frodo and Sam – Frodo’s friend – but Bilbo would sometimes sit with the boy and tell him stories, although Bilbo was almost sure Pippin didn’t pay much attention to anything he said. But he was adorable, the real Prince of the family, and Bilbo missed him as well.

Winter was quickly approaching and Erebor started its preparation for the Yuletide. It wasn’t as colourful as it was in the Shire, but people were merry and giddy, even though the snow started to fall and the cold was chilling. People still worked outside, though. Bilbo would often go talk to Bofur, who was covered from head to toes in heavy clothing and when Bilbo inquired him about working on the cold, Bofur simply laughed and said he was warmed enough and if he felt undisposed, he’d go back into the mountain. Bilbo had a feeling that Bofur enjoyed being outside, regardless of the weather, and Bilbo could understand. In the Shire, everything was so open and everyone loved to be outdoors, either working or gardening or even relaxing. Sure, during Winter they’d stay more indoors, but it was always jolly to start snowball wars or build snowmen with your family.

All over Dale, in fact, people were happy and worked hard, even though night came earlier and they had to return to their homes before night fell so they wouldn’t freeze to death. Bilbo couldn’t help but feel excited as well, although it pained him a little that he wouldn’t spend the festivities with his family back at Bag End. He could see it if he closed his eyes; the lights, the festiveness, the decorated trees and homes. The warmth of a hearth, the smell of good food, the softness of his favourite armchair… Whenever he had thought about that, he needed to take a moment to himself. It wouldn’t do to have a break down in the middle of Dale or in the library or even while training with Thorin – oh, it would be far worse if it was in Thorin’s company at all.

Thorin had been pleasant. They walked holding hands now, but if anyone – mainly Frerin – was near, Thorin would let go of his hand and if anyone saw them, Thorin would blush violently and Bilbo wondered why holding hands was such a big deal – even though he still felt his heart quicken whenever Thorin did hold his hand. Thorin wasn’t very good with words when it came to flirting, but he was an amazing speaker for his people and Bilbo was always baffled to witness him converse while in his position as Prince of Erebor.

They didn’t spend much time together, not alone anyway. Thorin and Thráin had been busy trying to make sure they would have the whole of the Yuletide to spend at home with their family. It was then that Thorin brought up the topic that they were going to Mirkwood for a few days in request of King Thranduil. Thorin complained that this was probably an attempt to show how Thráin would fail to show up, even though the weather was not in their favour or that the roads would be dangerous. There was no other way, though. If they declined their royal visit to a few meetings with King Thranduil, the man could make things more difficult for them or even threaten them with war, which was something King Thráin had been avoiding at all costs for years.

“Thorin, can I come along?” Bilbo requested as Thorin mumbled something about Thranduil making their lives harder than necessary, and the question took Thorin completely by surprise. They were at the library, both of them sitting at a big table with some books – Bilbo should be studying, but Thorin was there and he’d always choose Thorin over boring books. Thorin frowned, clearly puzzled and before he could say anything, Bilbo continued speaking. “I mean. It would be good, wouldn’t it? For King Thranduil to see me? With you? See that we’re serious about marrying? I won’t participate in the meetings, of course, but it would be good to be there and, you know…” Thorin still looked puzzled and Bilbo calmly explained it to Thorin. “If he saw us acting like a potential couple, like holding hands and being together when you’re not in the meeting—“ Pretty much like they were already doing, because Bilbo knew he couldn’t ask for more. “—he’d be more inclined to believe that this is a good match and be mindful of your Kingdom.”

At that, Thorin had to stop and think for a moment. Bilbo was patiently waiting, but to give Thorin a little nudge towards a yes, Bilbo softly took Thorin’s hand in his, their fingers intertwined. Thorin blushed, but a smile played on his lips as he tried to focus, but soon he sighed and looked at Bilbo again, giving a short nod. “I’ll have to ask permission to the King, but I don’t think there would be a problem for you to accompany us. Make your bags, though. We’re living tomorrow at first light.” With that, Thorin brought Bilbo’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, before letting go and standing up. He tried to smile at Bilbo, who could only smile back like an infatuated child.

As he watched Thorin leave the library, Bilbo was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn’t even noticed Ori sitting in front of Bilbo. “You’re going to Mirkwood?” Bilbo almost jumped out of his chair as he turned around to see Ori there. Ori smiled sheepishly, noticing he had scared Bilbo unintentionally. “I’m sorry, I just… I couldn’t believe my ears. Do you think I could go too? I wanted to see Nori. Talk to him.” Ori said, voice soft like the rest of him, and if Bilbo weren’t already thinking about doing something about Nori, Ori’s pleading eyes and innocent tone would have been decisive to him.

“Well, Thorin’s going to make sure I can go.” Ori nodded, biting his lower lip in anxiety and Bilbo wanted to reassure the man somehow, but telling him his plan would probably be an awful idea. “Do you trust me?” Ori nodded again, eyes wide open. He trusted Bilbo wholeheartedly, Bilbo could see that, and he hoped to make Ori happy. “Then stay and trust me, okay? You’ll have word from Nori soon.” Ori was a bit puzzled, but simply nodded once more. Bilbo only hoped his plan worked.

Bilbo helped Ori put all the books back in their shelves before going to his room to prepare for the trip. Mirkwood wasn’t exactly that far away, but the days were short and the nights were cold, so Bilbo made sure to separate some of the most warm clothes the King and Queen had made him since his arrival. He went to bed early, but he fought sleep for a long hour before finally falling asleep. By the next morning, he was ready before the sun was completely out, and he was happy to find Thorin just as much dressed as he was. The trip would only consist of the three of them – Thráin, Thorin and Bilbo – and they would take two days to arrive in Mirkwood, then they’d stay at least three days there before another two days on the road.

Fortunately, it wasn’t snowing when they left. In fact, the sun was warm on their skin, making a cosy contrast with the cold breeze. Thráin talked to Bilbo for a long time, sometimes inquiring him about what he had been studying, sometimes about his family and the Shire and sometimes about his hobbies. Thorin was quiet, as he often was, but Bilbo noticed he was avidly paying attention to every word he said; he would have a small smile on his lips whenever Bilbo told a funny story about the Shire and his expression would darken whenever he talked about what he had been learning about Erebor and he kept stealing glances whenever Bilbo mentioned something he liked or disliked, as if making sure he would remember everything.

When night fell, however, they built camp near the frozen river that led to Mirkwood. They ate and Thráin decided to go to sleep in his tent as soon as he finished eating. Bilbo would have to share Thorin’s tent since Bilbo was unaware that he had to take one too – although it seemed pretty obvious now. They stayed by the fire for a while after they ate and then added more logs to it to make sure it would last the night before they entered the tent. Thorin put his bedroll far from Bilbo’s, but as soon as they were lying down, Bilbo was shivering, even with all his clothes and the heavy pelts they had brought. Without saying a word, Thorin brought his bedroll closer and snuggled with Bilbo under the pelts and the shared heat was enough to lull Bilbo into sleep. Thorin’s arms around him were amazing, and his smell was delicious and his hair was so soft, Bilbo just wanted to never let go.

The next morning, Thorin had already awakened when Bilbo woke up. They ate breakfast before putting their things away and continuing their journey to Mirkwood. Thankfully enough, they arrived before sunset, and just then, it started to snow. They were taken to meet with Thranduil, who was waiting for them in the throne room, Legolas perched on his lap as he went on and on about his day. Thranduil had an amused smile on his face as he looked fondly at his five year old son, but as soon as they were announced, his face closed off and Legolas stopped talking, turning around to see who it was. The little boy beamed when his eyes fell on Bilbo and he hopped out of his father’s lap to run to Bilbo.

“You came back!” He shrieked and Bilbo laughed as he bent over so he could hug and hold the boy. “You said you wouldn’t come back so soon. I’m so glad! Ada, look! It’s Bilbo. Can we play?” It was obvious how excited Legolas was and he was looking at Thranduil with such an open expression that Thranduil’s face softened as he addressed his child.

“Of course, my green leaf, but only if he wants.” Legolas turned his big eyes at Bilbo who just nodded with a smile on his lips. “Then have fun. We’ll meet at dinner.” Legolas was already tugging Bilbo by the hand and telling him about what had happened since he last visited. However, Bilbo still heard Thranduil address King Thráin and Thorin before they left the room. “I’m surprised that you actually came. Even more so to see Bilbo Baggins with you, though I should have predicted he’d come along at some point, seeing as he’s marrying Prince Thorin. Are you—”

Then he was interrupted with the doors closing behind them. Legolas took him to his room and they played for a while, but then Legolas asked about his trip and about Erebor and Bilbo started to excitedly tell him about the mountain and their culture, and then he started talking about his marriage with Thorin and to his surprise Legolas couldn’t stop smiling, eager for the marriage.

“Are you in love?” The question was completely unexpected and Bilbo’s breath hitched at it. But he could notice Legolas’ eager expression, not to mention that he was five years old. It would be unbecoming of him to lie to a child. So with a blush on his face and tender smile on his lips, Bilbo nodded.

“Yes.” Legolas’ whole face brightened up. “It was our parents who decided we should marry. We’re both princes, as you know. But Thorin is compassionate and kind…”

“And pretty!” Legolas added with a giggle, which only made Bilbo blush even more violently as he laughed along with the child. Bilbo doubted the young boy had any malice at the words – hell, he remembered himself at the tender age of eight finding Thorin a remarkably handsome man and he hadn’t had any malice then either.

“Well, yes, and pretty.” Bilbo said with a smile. Legolas then asked if Bilbo could braid his hair as he told more about Thorin and their marriage. When the braid was done, Legolas fumbled about in his room until he came back with a beautiful, white jewel and asked Bilbo to put it in his hair. Bilbo did as best as he could, as he had never taken care of someone else’s hair. However, Legolas was excited enough and asked if he could try to braid Bilbo’s hair back, and Bilbo let him, but after a while the boy grew frustrated with his short hair and simply added a pretty – but small, considering it was fit for a child – pin to his hair.

“Ada says Thorin and his ada aren’t good people, but they seem nice. They never spend time with me when they are here, but that’s because ada keeps them busy. So I’m happy you’re here, because you can play with me while they do adult, boring stuff.” Bilbo chuckled at that and kept listening as the boy looked at his books, probably choosing one to ask Bilbo to read to him. “But you’re nice and if you say Thorin’s nice, I believe you. He has never been mean to me, as well, so…” Legolas shrugged, finally taking a book from his little shelf and walking back to Bilbo. “Can I go to the wedding? I’ve never been to one before.”

“Of course you can!” Bilbo was outraged to think that Thorin might not want to invite Thranduil and his son, but he saw now that it was a possibility. He’d have to talk to Thorin about this. “In fact, my cousins will be there too, so you can play with them. And Fíli, Thorin’s nephew, is almost your age, maybe you’ll get along.” The idea of having other children to play with actually brought light to Legolas’ eyes as he jumped around the room in excitement. The little boy had told him the first time he came to Mirkwood that there weren’t many noble children, most of them were considerably older or could barely walk, so he often played alone or with his father. Having other children to play with will probably do him some good.

“Really? Do you think they’ll like me? Should I bring a toy?” The boy continued shooting questions at Bilbo, but he could only smile and chuckle at the boy’s excitement. The book Legolas had taken had been completely forgotten. A knock on the door interrupted Legolas, and soon the door was being opened by Thranduil, who entered his son’s room with a royal air around him that dumbstruck Bilbo for a moment. That was, until Legolas ran to his father, and Thranduil smiled fondly, taking the boy in his arms. “Ada, Bilbo said we’re invited to his wedding! He said he has cousins my age!” Thranduil frowned and looked at Bilbo, who stood up, a sheepish smile on his face.

“I’m getting married too, not only Thorin. It’d be an honour to have the both of you there.” He looked fondly at Legolas who was still smiling, a hand going to his father’s hair as he stroke it gently. “Besides, I do believe it will do Legolas some good to go out more. There will be more children, from the Shire and Erebor alike.” Thranduil nodded at Bilbo and then turned to Legolas again.

“Well, dinner’s ready. Shall we go?” Thranduil asked Bilbo, who nodded and followed the King to the dining hall. Legolas told everyone he wanted Bilbo sitting by his side, so Bilbo did just that. Thorin, who had been there already, though not seated, probably waiting for the King of Mirkwood to sit first, took the seat beside Bilbo and Legolas smiled at him and gave a little wave, to which Thorin blushed and waved back, a bit awkwardly. Thráin sat on the other side of the table, in front of Thorin, making him close enough of Thranduil, but not directly by his side.

They ate mostly in silence, although from time to time Legolas would pipe in with questions or comments, but the only people who would reply to him was either Thranduil or Bilbo. That was, until Legolas turned to Thorin and directed a question his way.

“Bilbo said you have a nephew my age. Is he nice? Does he like to play? How is he like?” Thorin was clearly completely taken aback by the question and he looked at Thráin, but the King under the mountain only smirked as he continued eating. Then his eyes fell on Bilbo, who simply rose his eyebrows, as if asking Thorin the same question.

“Yes. He just turned four. He’s a year younger than you, but, uh, he loves to play.” Thorin then looked at Bilbo with some desperation in his eyes, and Bilbo would have laughed if he didn’t know Thorin was awful at talking to people, mainly children. Bilbo nodded and Thorin felt encouraged enough to continue talking. “Fíli, uh… He has long blond hair, but not quite like your tone of blond.” At that Legolas nodded solemnly, as if he had just discovered something important. “Although he prefers his hair loose.” Legolas nodded again, and Bilbo knew the boy liked his hair in all shapes and forms – tied high in a ponytail, or on an elaborate braid or even loose, with only the sides being tied in the back so his hair wouldn’t fall to his face when he played. “He’s going to have a little brother in a couple of months.” Thorin added absentmindedly, but Legolas smiled at that again.

The rest of dinner, they were mostly silent, even Legolas seemed absorbed in his own thoughts. When they were finished, Thranduil told Bilbo his room would take a bit longer to get ready, seeing that they hadn’t been expecting Bilbo and although he could share Thorin’s room as he was Thorin’s soon-to-be-husband, Thranduil pointed out that he didn’t want any improper things happening under his roof, to which Bilbo – and Thorin, although Bilbo hadn’t noticed – blushed. They hadn’t even kissed, not on the mouth anyway, and even though they had slept near each other during their trip and would probably do it again on the trip back, it hadn’t occurred to Bilbo that it might have ended in anything but sleep. Nevertheless, now Thranduil planted an idea in his mind that Bilbo couldn’t quite ignore.

He was taken to his room and he slept uneasily. The next days, Bilbo barely saw Thorin at all. Thráin and Thorin were in meetings with Thranduil and his council for most part of the day and Bilbo only saw them during meal times and Thorin took to spending time with him on his room every night – just a few minutes, just enough to hold each other’s hand and talk about their days, until Thorin was leaving to sleep. The solitude was actually better than he anticipated. Legolas wanted his company for most of the day and they exhausted themselves playing, but Legolas always took a nap in the afternoon, giving Bilbo plenty of time to walk around the castle.

Bilbo had always been light on his feet, much for the castle guards’ dismay back in the Shire, and now he used it to his advantage. By the end of the third day there, Bilbo had already visited every inch of the castle and no guard had seemed to see him. In fact, not even the one he stole a key from seemed to notice him, but Bilbo honestly believed the man was taking a nap while standing up – his job was a boring one, as far as Bilbo could tell, no wonder he was none the wiser.

On the last night there, Bilbo asked Thranduil if he could deliver Nori, their prisoner, a letter from his younger brother, who missed him very much. Thranduil was unhappy by the idea, but conceded. A guard walked with him to the prisoner’s cell and Bilbo was taken aback by how similar Nori was from Ori, even though he was obviously older. Nori frowned and looked from the guard to Bilbo, and then back to the guard. Bilbo cleared his throat before getting closer to the cell and showing a closed envelope to Nori.

“Hullo, Master Nori. I’m Bilbo Baggins, I’m… I’m Prince Thorin’s future husband.” He blushed as he said so, and Nori’s eyes actually widened, mouth falling open in surprise, but Bilbo continued. “I’ve met Ori and he misses you terribly—“ At the mention of his brother, Nori looked away and Bilbo thought he saw tears in his eyes. “—so he asked me if I could deliver you a letter.” Nori looked at Bilbo again and came to the cell’s bars slowly, probably mindful of the guard. He took the envelope with a sigh and then the tears finally started to fall.

“Thank you very much, Master Bilbo Baggins. You’re a good man. Thorin’s lucky to have you.” Bilbo smiled a bit awkwardly, but nodded. “Give him my congratulations, will you?” Bilbo nodded again and left, the guard accompanying him. Thorin questioned Bilbo about the letter, but Bilbo didn’t say much, only that Ori was convinced that his brother wasn’t a murderer and Bilbo had granted the man the benefit of the doubt. Besides, it wouldn’t be bad to help a friend. Thorin was silent and there was a mournful look on his face, which made Bilbo wonder if he believed Nori was innocent, or, at least, didn’t plan on killing the Queen. However, he didn’t ask, and a few minutes later Thorin was gone, stoic as ever.

The next day, they were leaving after breakfast. Legolas cried in Bilbo’s arms up until Thranduil had to come and take his son; he whispered something to the boy, enough for him to calm down, and then Legolas turned to Bilbo and held the same pin he had put on Bilbo’s hair that first night. “For you to wear on your wedding.” Legolas said, eyes still filled with tears, but Thranduil was stroking his son’s long hair and kissing the top of his head, which seemed to be enough to ground the little boy. Bilbo smiled fondly at that, taking the pin.

“I’ll only wear it if you’re there to see it.” Legolas opened a smile at that and nodded happily. “We’ll be seeing each other again soon. Okay?” Legolas nodded again before hugging his dad and resting his face on his father’s shoulder. “Thank you, King Thranduil, for your hospitality and kindness to us. I plan on visiting whenever Thorin comes, if you don’t mind.” Thranduil only nodded, looking as regal as one could while cradling a child in their arms.

“I’m the one who should thank you for your patience and kindness to my son. It’ll be a pleasure to go to your wedding. Legolas and I will eagerly wait for the invitation.” Bilbo blushed, but he had a warm smile on his face. “Feel welcome to come whenever you want, Prince Baggins. The Woodland Realm will always have its doors open for you and your kin.” At that, Thranduil’s eyes went to Thorin for a quick moment, but Bilbo saw it and understood the implication behind the words. He beamed and nodded.

“Goodbye, then, King Thranduil. Prince Legolas.” Legolas just waved as his lower lip wavered as the boy tried his hardest not to cry again. Thranduil nodded to them one last time and Thráin, Thorin and Bilbo set off to go back to Erebor. The weather was in their favour, for it had stopped snowing, but the wind was colder than the first trip and the sun was constantly being hidden by clouds. They stopped when the sun set completely and they build a bigger fire. Bilbo and Thorin shared their bedrolls and pelts again, Thorin’s strong arms holding him tightly as his beard occasionally rubbed against his forehead; and Bilbo had no idea if he was already dreaming or not, but he felt a kiss on the top of his head that made his heart flutter in delight.

The next day they continued travelling, but the snow had started falling again, making it difficult for them to walk, but they arrived in Dale just as the sun was setting, and from there, they managed to arrive at the Mountain easily, although they entered by the commoner’s entrance, seeing as it was closer. Bilbo was shivering from cold, teeth rattling and Thráin had a worried expression on his face. However, Bilbo was taken by surprise when Thorin actually draped his own pelts on top of Bilbo and walked closer to him, as if he could keep him warm that way.

“We’re more used to the cold than most people.” Thorin explained when Bilbo looked at Thorin with guilt in his eyes. “The mountain is cold, and while we do have hearths, during the coldest days, not even the fireplaces can keep the cold at bay.” Bilbo was now terrified of the cold in his room. There was a hearth, of course, and he guessed that after a hot bath he’d feel better, but what if the bed covers and the pelts the castle provided him weren’t enough? As if listening to his internal turmoil, Thorin whispered so just Bilbo could listen to him. “If you still feel cold tonight, you’re more than welcome to join me in my room.” Bilbo blushed violently and his eyes widened at the bold proposition, but Thorin might have noticed what he just said and tried to explain. “I, I mean we should share body heat. Like we did during our trip. It works to keep ourselves warmer. I didn’t mean… I apologize for my words.”

“Don’t fret, Thorin.” Bilbo whispered back, although he was still blushing – but Thorin was a nervous wreck, fidgeting and avoiding Bilbo’s eyes at all costs. “Thank you, if I feel the need to, I’ll go knocking on your door.” Thorin simply nodded and they continued walking in a strained silence. At some point, Thráin bid his goodbyes and went to his own room while Bilbo and Thorin continued to their shared hall. “Thorin?” Bilbo started once they arrived at his door and they both stopped in front of it. “I’m going to take a bath, but would you mind accompanying me to dinner?” What he wanted to ask was if Thorin would be opposed to Bilbo already joining him in his bed, but Bilbo thought that it would be too crude to ask such a thing. Because Thorin might not have naughty thoughts in his mind as he invited Bilbo to share his bed, but Bilbo most certainly had. Thorin clearly nodded and smiled at him, as the gentleman that he was.

Bilbo didn’t go to Thorin’s bed that day or any of the following days. It seemed that he had just been terribly cold because he was outside and the wind and the show weren’t doing him any good. So he started avoiding going outside, going only when it was noon, because the sun was highest in the sky, which meant it was warmer. The hot bath and heavy pelts always helped him get back to a normal, cosy temperature.

 

Thorin had to admit that he was dumbstruck by how easily Bilbo could talk to people, but he had a light in him whenever he was near children that Thorin felt guilty that Bilbo would never have the pleasure to be a father, even though he had confessed he liked women just as much as he liked men. Both of them had a responsibility to their families, though, and Bilbo knew it.

Still, the way Prince Legolas reacted when they were leaving, as if Bilbo would never come back to see him, made Thorin realize that he wasn’t a good uncle to Fíli – he always spoke so stiffly with the boy, who grew bored of their conversations quite easily, and Thorin had a great difficulty participating in games that required losing his composure, so Fíli didn’t have time for him –, so Thorin sought Bilbo out and asked for his help. Bilbo smiled fondly at him, which made his heart flutter in his chest, and he said he’d help, but not before point out that each child was different. Legolas was a very cuddly lad, who could stay put long enough for the reading of a story or for a more calm game, whereas Fíli was often unstoppable. He hugged his mother and dotted on his little bother, petting and kissing his mother’s belly, but more often than not he was running all over the place, talking to anyone he crossed paths. The boy wasn’t as touchy feely as Legolas, and Thorin knew that.

In fact, Thorin’s affection towards Bilbo had grown even more during their stay in Mirkwood. That first night Bilbo had joined them to dinner with a child’s hairpin in his hair, his curls a mess, but he had looked so soft and so beautiful. Not only that, but Legolas would constantly ask to sit on Bilbo’s lap while they talked or played or Bilbo read them stories – that was, from the little Thorin had had the pleasure to witness. Thranduil also seemed quite fond of Bilbo for dealing so well with his son, and Thorin guessed it was the decisive point for him to start trusting the Durin Kingdom again, even if that meant inviting the King and the Prince for the wedding. A small price for such a big alliance.

Less than a week before Yuletide, Bilbo took Thorin and Fíli outside and both of them built a few snowmen as Bilbo watched with a lovely smile on his face – face flushed from the cold, Thorin noted. When Fíli started to grow bored of the activity and was starting to feel restless, Bilbo started a snowball fight. Fíli laughed loudly as he ran and threw snowballs all over the place. Thorin dodged every single one of them until he noticed Bilbo would let himself be hit by Fíli’s balls and then would praise the young boy for having such an amazing aim, to which Fíli would stuff his chest out in pride. Seeing this, Thorin let one of his nephew’s snowball his him in the chest and Fíli gasped before jumping up and down while he laughed and Thorin smiled fondly, praising him. Fíli laughed even more as he ran to Thorin’s side, hugging him and then returning to the fight.

When Bilbo started to feel too chilly, he made them all go inside, and Fíli was ready to dash somewhere to play, but Thorin took him in his arms and carried him to the kitchens as Bilbo asked. Bombur was preparing dinner and was completely surprised to see them there and Bilbo asked if they could share the kitchen for a moment and Bombur happily said yes. Fíli was pouting, not used to being restrained like that and it was clear he wanted to run and find something to do, but Thorin held him in his lap as Bilbo prepared something. When Fíli saw that Bilbo was preparing them hot chocolate, his eyes grew huge and he smiled happily. Thorin helped his nephew drink the hot beverage without spilling or burning his tongue and the three of them enjoyed their hot chocolate right there at the kitchen.

It was only after they released Fíli to go play on his own and they walked together for a time that Thorin noticed the smile on Bilbo’s face, the way he’d time and time again look intensely at Thorin that Thorin noticed he had a matching smile on his face and had had one since the snowball fight. Thorin was irrefutably happy and it was with his heart hammering against his chest that Thorin realized he was in love with Bilbo. He hadn’t expected it to happen, seeing as it had never happened before, but he was, in fact, in love with Bilbo. Thorin decided, then, to make an official marriage proposal during the party they’d hold during Yule.

That meant Thorin had to make some preparations, make something with his own hands so he could bestow it upon the man he loved. It didn’t take him long to decide what would be the most appropriate gift to give Bilbo, who clearly cared not for jewels or gold or money. Bilbo was a simple man, that was obvious, but Thorin still had to make something worth of his title and of Thorin’s love and affection towards him. During the last days before the festivities, Thorin busied himself with his gift. Dís, of course, noticed what he was up to and was ready to give her input on what he should give Bilbo when she saw what exactly he had been making. She gaped and looked at Thorin with an expression that was somehow a mixture of shock and happiness.

“You love him.” She whispered, a smile forming on her lips, tears forming in her eyes. “You truly, completely love him.” Thorin blushed, but he could only nod. His sister hugged him – as much as she could with the big belly, that seemed ready to burst at any minute now – and giggled, the tears finally falling. “I’m so happy for you, Thorin, for having found love. And I’m so glad I’m here to witness it.”

“Do you…” Thorin started, anxiety clear in his voice and Dís put some distance between them to look his brother in the eyes. “Do you think he’ll like it?” Dís only laughed, as if Thorin was being particularly dense. She then kissed him on the forehead and left him be, giving him the space and the privacy to continue Bilbo’s present.


	6. Chapter 5 - Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. 
> 
> This chapter is (mostly) the reason for the Explicit rating, so expect it to be very NSFW.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! (it's still so fluffy? like wtf)

A day before the Yule, Dís’ husband arrived. Since it was clear she could be going into labour anytime now, they decided it would be better for him to travel to Erebor instead of making her travel all the way back home, but they were happy to celebrate in Erebor, Morumos having the opportunity to spend some time with this side of the family as well. He was very sweet, and he would dote on his wife and son tenderly and publicly, not caring whoever watched. Bilbo was ashamed to envy this, wondering if after he and Thorin got married there would be any physical demonstration of affection between the two of them, but he couldn’t help but daydream about it.

However, he didn’t have time to spend watching Dís and her husband, because Bilbo, Bombur and a huge amount of people were in the kitchen preparing enough food for the whole mountain. Bilbo had been ecstatic to hear that Thráin invited every single citizen to participate of a big celebration at the biggest ballroom, even though the royal family would celebrate in a more secluded and small ballroom. Still, they’d all have music, food and wine, and even those who weren’t participating in the festivities were helping with the preparations. Bilbo realized after a few hours working that everyone – except Bombur and Bofur – were curious as to why he had willingly decided to help with the food, not really expecting any royal in the kitchen, doing a commoner’s job. Bilbo frowned and explained that he had been raised as one and that many of these recipes were from his father’s side of the family, not from the cook back at the castle.

That seemed to change everyone’s behaviour around him, and soon everyone was sharing gossip and conversation with Bilbo, treating him like a normal person, instead of the possible future King. They worked together happily and Bilbo even met Dori, Ori’s older brother, who was a very sweet and well-mannered man; an ex-warrior, who after the last war he’d been to, decided to become a teacher. Bilbo instantly liked the man and the both of them spent quite some time discussing their dishes, Dori focusing more on baking whilst Bilbo prepared some highly decorated dishes.

After they finished with the food, Bilbo went back to his rooms to take a bath and dress up in one of his finest clothes. He had had to buy one, since he hadn’t brought enough clothes, and while he enjoyed fashion much like any other person in the Shire, he knew his tastes weren’t as royal as they should. Still, he tried his best to choose his clothing, deciding on beige trousers, with a white shirt, followed by a greenish vest and a dark red jacket. He didn’t do anything with his hair or added any jewellery, since he wasn’t very fond of them, but he thought he looked good enough, at least for a royal party.

It was curious why Thorin hadn’t come to take him to the party, but when he arrived, Thorin was already there, fidgeting in his place as he talked in hushed tones with Dís and Morumos. However, when Thorin’s eyes fell on Bilbo, he stopped talking and it took only a moment before he was smiling and walking over to him. Bilbo blushed but smiled back and the two of them walked around the room as Thorin introduced him to the rest of the party.

Bilbo learnt, then, that Balin and Dwalin were both in the same family as Thorin, although not directly in the line of royalty, but that was why both had high ranks in the palace; Balin as the royal advisor and Dwalin as the captain of the guard. Not only them, but Bilbo also met Óin and Glóin, who apparently were also Thorin’s family. Óin was the court’s physician and he was funny, Bilbo thought, mostly because he was partially deaf and talking to him showed to be quite a challenge – he had, however, a very stern look on his face whenever he talked about Thorin’s injuries to this day and Thorin could only blush and solemnly nod when admonished by the older man. Glóin was the mountain’s banker. His job apparently consisted of knowing how much gold – and money in general – they had in the mountain and assist in the mines and their findings. Also, the King couldn’t take huge amounts of money before talking to Glóin first, which clearly showed his importance in the profession.

Glóin had a lovely wife, who was a quiet, but quite witty girl; Glóin’s opposite, since the man was loud and harsh in his tones. He also had a son, Gimli, who was currently playing with Fíli, running around the ballroom, even though the boy was almost ten, and he seemed to be enjoying himself while playing with Fíli.

After meeting them, Bilbo noticed Ori and Dori, who were speaking with Frerin, Dwalin and Dís – Morumos was also there, but he was just lovingly holding his wife while stroking her belly almost reverently. Bilbo smiled when he noticed Ori and Dwalin exchanging glances, while the others didn’t notice and Bilbo honestly hoped the two of them could just marry and be happy. Before he could go join their conversation, Thorin took Bilbo to meet Bifur, Bofur and Bombur’s cousin. They weren’t anything special, Bilbo noticed, not like Thorin’s family or Dori – who was an ex-warrior – or Ori – who was the royal scribe. However, from what they were telling Bilbo, Bofur had been taking care of Thorin and his siblings since he was fourteen and a few years later Bombur started working as cook in the palace and Bifur got a job as a miner. So even though they didn’t have big jobs like the others, they were all very tight knit, and Bilbo was glad to see them all together.

So apart from the musicians and the couple of people serving them wine – and later probably the food – they were a total of nineteen, or twenty if you counted the one in Dís’ belly. They were all merrily talking, but before dinner was announced, Thorin politely asked everyone to pay attention because he had something important to say. Bilbo was expecting a toast in celebration of the Yule and he was ready to stand by someone else’s side when Thorin’s bigger hand enveloped one of his own and the man turned to look Bilbo in the eye. Bilbo’s heart started hammering against his chest when he noticed Thorin was blushing and had a completely serious expression on his face.

“Bilbo.”

Thorin’s voice, so deep and so majestic, never failed to send shivers down Bilbo’s spine, mainly when he called him by his first name instead of ‘Master Baggins’. In that moment, Bilbo didn’t care about anything else – he didn’t care that people were watching them, that there was music playing in the background or even that even Fíli and Gimli had quieted down to watch. The only thing he could focus was on Thorin’s sultry voice, his bright blue eyes, his flustered cheeks.

“I know you’ve been here for only a couple of months, but I’ve cherished every second I spent in your company. I spent most of my life wondering why I couldn’t love another person, wondering if my standards were too high, wondering if there was something wrong with me, but I see it now. I’ve been waiting for you. You’re kind and compassionate. You’ve brought a light to my world that I hadn’t realised was lacking before, and I only wish I could brighten your days as much as you do with mine.” Thorin wasn’t stuttering, wasn’t averting his eyes. If anyone looked, he’d be perceived as calm and collected and serious, but Bilbo still had his hands enveloped by Thorin’s, and he could tell the older man was shaking slightly while his palms started to get clammy with sweat; and instead of finding it gross, Bilbo could only think it was endearing. “Therefore, Bilbo—“ Again with his name and Bilbo could hear himself gasping softly at it. “—I was hoping you’d give me the honour to become my husband. You’d make me the happiest man in all Middle Earth if you accepted, and while I’m aware I can be difficult to deal with, I can promise you I’ll try my hardest to give you everything you want and deserve.”

“Thorin.” Bilbo whispered his name and Thorin gave a step forward, their fronts almost touching and it was distracting and amazing, but Bilbo had to find words, had to reply and say yes, a thousand times yes. “I must admit this is quite unexpected.” Thorin’s face finally lost its composure for a spot second, and Bilbo thought he saw hurt in there, so he quickly added. “I love you. I mean, I’ve loved you for some time now, and spending time with you, getting to know you better has been an amazing experience.” Thorin brightened up then, mouth slightly agape and Bilbo wondered if Thorin had doubted Bilbo’s affections towards him. “You promised you’d make my life an adventurous one if I let you in my life, and you have been doing just that. I had thought, in the beginning, that this might have not worked out because it was our parents’ decision, but… But I don’t think there is anyone else in this world I’d love as much as I love you. So of course I’ll marry you, even if our parents hadn’t set us up.”

At that, Thorin beamed, and it was the first time Bilbo had seen such a big smile on his face and the image made himself beyond giddy. However, before they could say anything else, there was cheering and Bilbo remembered they were in a room full of people, which made him blush almost as violently as Thorin, but they were both smiling. Dís joined them briefly just to hand Thorin a very beautiful wooden box – although having Thorin let go of his hands to hold the box left his hands cold and he yearned to hold them again. The next moment Thorin was looking at him again, Dís already gone and Bilbo looked puzzled at Thorin.

“I’ve made you an engagement present.” Bilbo blinked a couple of times, confused, but then Thorin opened the box – a jewellery box, it seemed – and Bilbo was baffled to see that inside it lied a crown. But not any crown. It was similar to Thorin’s – a prince’s crown; a prince from Erebor – made in silver. There were gemstones – red, dark red and transparent, although the latter had the most beautiful shine to them – all around the crown and Bilbo was dumbstruck, not knowing how to react. Thankfully enough, Thorin continued speaking. “Each gemstone has a meaning.” He tapped his finger on one of the red ones and looked at Bilbo as he spoke. “The ruby represents royalty, power, courage. It enhances one’s leadership, which I believe to be crucial to the role we’ll both be taking after we get married. However, another meaning for the ruby is passion and enthusiasm, mainly when it comes to, uh…” Thorin blushed prettily as he cleared his throat and continued talking again. “When it comes to sex.”

Oh. _Oh_.

Thorin was giving him a stone that represented sex. It meant so much more than just that, obviously, but Bilbo had never thought Thorin would deliberately choose a gemstone – or anything, really – to mean sex. Bilbo’s mind was in overdrive already, thinking about how the night would end, about everything he wanted to do with Thorin, things he probably shouldn’t be thinking with over fifteen other people watching them, but he couldn’t help it. He forced himself to focus on Thorin once more when Thorin tapped his finger on one of the dark red stones.

“The garnet has many meanings, such as fidelity, loyalty, devotion, consistency and truth. It’s also often used by people who are making different places their homes, such as yourself, coming all the way from the Shire to not only reside, but rule Erebor.” Bilbo sighed at the idea, torn between feeling nostalgic and at home all at the same time. “However, its main meaning is to focus on commitment. It ensures a marriage will be stable and monogamous and it’s a promise of my love, my devotion and my fidelity to you.” Bilbo’s eyes widened, realizing just then that Thorin hadn’t explicitly said he loved him, not like Bilbo had, and yet, the choices Thorin made for the gemstones seemed even more like a love confession than anything else they had said to each other. “It also, uh… It helps with the sex drive of the couple, helping them, _us_ to be more open with our sexuality and sensuality.”

Bilbo’s mouth was completely open now. Twice Thorin had chosen a gemstone with sex in its meaning. He was aware it might be fluke, that Thorin might have chosen the stones more due to their other meaning than only the sex part of it. But then again, Thorin didn’t have to share that part if he didn’t want Bilbo to know. If he had only mentioned other meanings – like consistency and truth – why couldn’t he just mention along with these? No, he deliberately decided to mention these meanings to Bilbo and Bilbo was exhilarated to notice that.

“The diamond—“ Thorin continued, tapping the transparent, beautiful one. “—is my favourite. They’re the second hardest substance on earth, and due to that, its main meaning is everlasting love.” Thorin’s lips held a shy smile, but Bilbo could see the honesty behind the words and he couldn’t help but continue as flabbergasted as he was when Thorin first started with his speech. “When given to a significant other, due to its indestructibility, it means the deep, everlasting, perfect love they share. It symbolizes perfection, for it cannot be easily broken and it’s how I perceive you.” Bilbo blushed, but just stared at Thorin, unable to find words just yet. “It does have other meanings, though. It should bring you prosperity, endurance, abundance, creativity, purity, harmony, power, courage, imagination and self-respect and love. But those are secondary when you receive them as a present from a partner.”

Bilbo’s eyes made their way to the crown again, still inside the box and Bilbo was a bit overwhelmed. Not only had Thorin said such beautiful things to him when he proposed, but now he was giving Bilbo a present he had made himself; something so full of meaning that Bilbo had no idea how to act in such moment. Dís came along again, but Bilbo barely noticed her as she held the box while Thorin took the crown and reverently put it on top of Bilbo’s head. It fit perfectly, but it made sense, since everyone in the mountain seemed to be so good with handling metals and gems. They then stared at each other for a moment and when Bilbo realised Thorin had nothing else to say, his hands went to Thorin’s side braids and he pulled the man down, kissing him in the lips.

It was a chaste kiss, but it was intense nonetheless. Bilbo had kissed other people – he had had sex with other people – and he had never felt like he was feeling now. Thorin’s arms went around his waist as Bilbo kept him in place by his hair – not that he needed to do so, seeing as Thorin was kissing him back and holding him so tenderly. There was cheering in the background, but Bilbo couldn’t bring himself to care about other people or what they thought about this whole thing. When they parted, Thorin had the biggest smile on his face, and it warmed Bilbo’s heart to see him so delightfully happy. Bilbo couldn’t help but smile back.

A moment later, however, they were interrupted by the rest of the party coming to congratulate them both on their official engagement. The King and the Queen seemed ecstatic to see the both of them happy – and it occurred to Bilbo that while they had been the ones to choose Bilbo as Thorin’s betrothed, they genuinely wanted them to like each other enough to at least marry with some sort of happiness there – and they also seemed quite chocked, which meant that, aside from Dís, no one else knew about Thorin’s little plan of proposing.

Frerin was the most enthusiastic about the news, though. He gave Bilbo a bear hug, even lifting him from the ground as he gave a loud laugh. When he settled Bilbo back on the floor, he held Bilbo by the shoulders and looked him in the eye with open happiness there. “Does this mean you’re okay with the wedding?” Bilbo asked jokingly, a smile on his face, Frerin’s giddy smile contagious. He barked out a laugh before nodding.

“Are you kidding me? You’ve managed to steal my brother’s heart, I wouldn’t want to mess with that. He’s happy, he loves you and he honestly wants to make you happy. And while I’d love to have a chance with you, I know that once you have that kind of devotion, nothing and no one will ever be in the way. And I might be obnoxious and blunt, but I love my brother and I just want him to be happy.” Bilbo noticed Thorin was touched by Frerin’s words, even though he pretended to listen to something Dori and Bofur were saying. “I also want _you_ to be happy, and I know I’d never make you as happy as Thorin does.”

“Thank you, Frerin.” The bigger man smiled, but he didn’t try to hug Bilbo again. “We’re still friends, right?” Frerin laughed loudly once more before ruffling Bilbo’s hair and going to Thorin, giving him a strong, but way more subtle hug. Meanwhile, others came to talk to him and soon enough the dinner was served.

The whole celebration seemed to improve in merriment, although Thráin had pointedly guided the conversation to other topics that weren’t Thorin and Bilbo’s upcoming wedding. While everyone talked and laughed together, the loud buzz in the ballroom never fading as they ate, Bilbo and Thorin were mostly silent, exchanging glances and smiles. It was lovely, really. After they had dessert, some people exchanged presents – mostly siblings, although Bilbo noticed Dwalin surreptitiously handing something to Ori when Dori was excitedly talking to Óin and Glóin. They didn’t touch, but there was such longing in their eyes that Bilbo hoped that with Thorin and Bilbo’s engagement, Dori would be more malleable to the idea of Ori marrying someone ten years older than him.

But after that, the party seemed to actually come to life. Dís retired with Fíli, seeing as the young boy was growing antsy with sleepiness and she had been complaining about exhaustion as well. Morumos stayed on the party, but every so often he’d look longingly at the doors of the ballroom, probably hoping to join his wife and son. Gimli was still awake, but he wasn’t running around so much anymore. In fact, he was talking excitedly with Frerin to the side while everyone else danced. Bilbo realized he wasn’t used to dancing, not Erebor’s style of dancing anyway. However, when Thorin noticed his stiff movements, he started teaching Bilbo the dancing techniques – and he wasn’t all so good at explanations, just as he wasn’t good at teaching him how to wield a sword, but Thorin’s arms around him, or on his hand, touching him at all times was definitely a happy point.

Little by little, people started to leave the party. First the King and the Queen, followed by Morumos, but then Glóin, his wife and his son also left, which made Dori, Balin and Óin retire for the night as well. With that, Ori and Dwalin were left to dance together, to flirt and court each other as Bilbo thought they should. Frerin, Bombur, Bofur and Bifur were all talking and laughing loudly, leaving the two couples to themselves. It was quite exhilarating to be left alone with Thorin, to be able to dance with him and talk to him in hushed whispers about everything and about nothing at all. Nevertheless, Bilbo wanted more.

 

Thorin was taken by surprise when Bilbo assuredly said: “I think we should also retire.” Thorin frowned slightly, afraid that Bilbo was growing bored of the party or of his presence, but instead of panicking, he nodded. They both said their goodbyes and Frerin gave them a wink that made Thorin blush, but he ignored it, as he often ignored Frerin’s blunt remarks. They remained in silence as they made their way to their rooms, hands clasped together and Thorin was still dumbstruck that Bilbo accepted to marry him, that Bilbo _loved_ him. “Would you be more comfortable in my room or yours?”

Thorin was interrupted from his thoughts by that question and he was suddenly afraid he had missed something, but he was certain Bilbo’s first words since leaving the ballroom were those. Remembering when they returned from Mirkwood, Thorin thought that Bilbo was simply cold and would like to share a bed and body heat. “Your room is fine.” Thorin said and Bilbo seemed to smile happily to himself, which in turn made Thorin smile. However, once they reached Bilbo’s room and Bilbo was already opening the door, Thorin hesitated. “Shouldn’t I at least get a change of clothes?” Bilbo just stared at him for a moment before giving him a smirk – a smirk that Thorin believed was supposed to be seductive.

“Well, I don’t think you’ll be in need of any clothes at all.” Thorin’s mouth fell open at the blatant words and Thorin belatedly cursed himself for not understanding Bilbo’s plan earlier. Of course Frerin had given them a wink, and of course Bilbo was asking him which room would be better. It all made sense now, and Thorin was frozen into place, not really sure what to say or what to do. His hesitation made Bilbo’s smirk falter. “Oh, dear. Is this improper? I, I thought—you mentioned—with the gemstones and I thought—“ Now they were both blushing furiously and trying – and failing – to avoid each other’s eyes.

“It’s… It’s not improper. I just… I hadn’t thought you’d want to. Do it. Before the wedding, I mean.” Thorin spluttered. He had managed to be so composed while he confessed his feelings and then explained the meaning behind each gemstone he had personally chosen to Bilbo; he had rehearsed what to say for a whole week, perfecting it, so he had managed to do it without so much stutter. But now, it seemed he couldn’t find words, his feet were rooted on the floor and he could feel himself starting to shake.

“What? No. No, no, no. I most certainly would love to do it before the wedding. In fact I’d love to do it right now.” Bilbo was quite enthusiastic in his words, even though he was still bright red. And Thorin was tempted, he truly was. Bilbo was kind and beautiful and the chaste kiss they had shared earlier had been enough to set his insides on fire. Thorin couldn’t deny how attracted he was towards the young boy and he knew now that Bilbo felt the same, but he hadn’t thought they would be doing that any time soon. “Unless there’s a problem? There is, isn’t there? Is it my age?” Bilbo blurted out, sniffling as he looked down for a moment before staring at Thorin again.

“No. I mean, yes. I mean, it’s not your age, Bilbo, it’s…” Thorin blushed and looked around. The guard at the entrance of their hall was standing there without even blinking, but Thorin got too uncomfortable talking about such subject with the man there. He ushered Bilbo inside and closed the boy’s door behind himself. He then sighed and took Bilbo’s hands in his. “Have you done this before?” Bilbo rolled his eyes, as if Thorin was being particularly daft.

“Of course I have, Thorin. I might be young, but I’m not a prude. In the Shire, it’s very common for people to start having sex at a young age. I mean, I wouldn’t say I did it a lot, but I did it enough to know what I’m doing.” Thorin just stared at Bilbo for the longest moment, his whole face on flames. He honestly didn’t want to know any of that, and he was grateful Bilbo hadn’t given any more details, but he was a bit dumbstruck at his honesty. Clearing his throat, Thorin looked at their hands and realized he was shaking slightly again, but he forced his voice out.

“Then you have more experience than I.” Thorin didn’t look up to see Bilbo working out his words, he didn’t see his shocked expression, but he did hear the gasp that escaped him. Then Bilbo was letting go of his hands and cupping his jaw, tugging him just enough so they were staring into each other’s eyes.

“Are you honestly trying to tell me you are still a virgin? At twenty eight?” Bilbo didn’t sound like he was judging him, but Thorin was hurt by the words. It probably showed on his face, though, because Bilbo was soon apologizing. “Sorry, I didn’t mean… I shouldn’t have said that being a virgin meant being a prude. And there’s nothing wrong in being a prude anyway! I just thought you were implying I was too young to do it in the first place and, uh…” Bilbo pursed his lips together and Thorin nodded. He understood what the boy had meant, but it didn’t change the fact that Bilbo, who was _ten years_ younger than him, had more experience in something that Thorin had never even considered doing with other people. “I don’t mind if you don’t want to do it right now, if you’re uncomfortable or not in the mood. I wouldn’t even mind waiting for our wedding night to sleep with you.” Bilbo said with a fond smile.

“Bilbo.” Thorin sighed the boy’s name and Bilbo sighed as well. “I do want to…” He trailed off and Bilbo’s eyes widened. “I just don’t know what to do.” Thorin tried averting his eyes again, but Bilbo’s hands were still on his face, cradling him tenderly and Thorin forced himself to face Bilbo. “Will you show me?” At that, Bilbo smiled and nodded, pulling Thorin down for a kiss.

Again, it started chaste and sweet, Bilbo’s lips were soft and Thorin’s heart was beating wildly in his chest and he loved it. Bilbo’s hands stroked his bearded cheeks before bringing them to his neck and holding him closer, which made Thorin’s hands go to Bilbo’s waist and then back, enveloping the smaller man against himself. When Thorin felt Bilbo’s mouth opening slightly and the younger man’s tongue touching his lips, he immediately opened his own mouth, tongue going to meet Bilbo’s and he was already so overwhelmed and it was simply a kiss, but it was more than anything he had had before. He had kissed a couple of people before, but not like this. But then again, nothing could be compared to Bilbo and the effects he had over Thorin when Bilbo had been the one to actually steal his heart.

Their tongues sliding together made everything more interesting and Thorin wanted to feel more of Bilbo, wanted to hold him and be held, to kiss him for the rest of his days – and he was exhilarated when he noticed that he would indeed kiss Bilbo for the rest of his days because Bilbo accepted to marry him. Thorin couldn’t quite believe it yet, wondering how someone as wonderful as Bilbo would be interested in someone much older, much grumpier. And yet, there the boy was, kissing him like his life depended on it, the kiss deepening and Bilbo’s hands going to Thorin’s coat, fumbling with the clasps and buttons. Thorin, on the other hand, kept his hands moving up and down Bilbo’s back, wanting nothing more than to feel Bilbo’s skin against his hands, but not really sure if he should undress Bilbo or not.

 

Bilbo was growing frustrated with Thorin’s clothes. He was wearing far too many layers and it seemed impossible to take them off, so Bilbo broke the kiss long enough to complain. “Yavanna, your clothes are impossible. Take them off.” He gave Thorin’s robe a tug, as if to help his message go through. Thorin, on the other hand, blushed at Bilbo’s blunt request, but he nodded and started undoing his robe, letting it fall to the floor, taking his crown off as well – Bilbo did the same, having completely forgotten about the thing on his head. Bilbo’s hands were all over Thorin’s chest, but not really helping him take his clothes off, and Thorin took another two layers before he was shirtless. Thorin stood there, a bit self-conscious and shy, but he didn’t try to cover himself or anything.

Bilbo’s reaction to his chest, however, was priceless. Thorin’s chest was broad and firm and covered in hair and as Bilbo’s hand stroked his chest, he found out the hair was coarse and thick, but what really made Bilbo salivate was Thorin’s muscles. The man was a wall. Bilbo knew Thorin was strong and fit, he had seen him with a sword and doing other exercises, but Thorin always wore so many layers of clothing that Bilbo had never actually noticed how gorgeous he was – and how amazing he felt under his hand. And now it was Bilbo’s turn to become self-conscious. Like most people in the Shire, Bilbo had a round belly that he was quite fond of, and while he had lost weight since he left the Shire – the days travelling and then the training he had been having with Thorin helping him to keep in shape – he was still too soft and round in comparison to Thorin’s wall of a body.

“You’re gorgeous.” Bilbo whispered, still staring at Thorin’s wonderful chest. Thorin, however, was getting more and more anxious, so he brought a hand to Bilbo’s, which in turn made Bilbo raise his face so he could see the Thorin’s flustered face. “Oh, dearie me. Sorry. It’s unfair of me to still be dressed.” Bilbo chuckled as he started taking off his jacket, vest and shirt, and it was his turn to blush when he felt Thorin’s eyes on every bit of exposed skin. Thorin was dumbstruck by Bilbo’s beauty, and the young man wasn’t even completely undressed. However, Thorin couldn’t help but bring his hands to touch, much like Bilbo had done to himself and, Mahal, Bilbo was soft to the touch, his skin was warm and mostly hairless – he had a tuft of hair on his chest, and then from his bellybutton to, well, underneath Bilbo’s trousers. He was so different than most people in Erebor, and yet, to Thorin’s eyes he was the most gorgeous creature in all Middle Earth.

“ _You_ are gorgeous.” Thorin commented solemnly and Bilbo chuckled happily, hands going to Thorin’s chest, stroking it for a moment before bringing Thorin to another kiss. This time, their kiss was hotter and when their chests touched, Thorin’s arms tightened his grip on Bilbo, needing all contact between them. Bilbo was also enjoying this far too much. Thorin’s solid chest was a balm against his own skin, and the man was hot as furnace – just like he had noticed when they had shared bedrolls back on their trip to Mirkwood.

Bilbo tugged Thorin back to his bed, lips never parting, and Thorin was ready to follow, greedily kissing Bilbo, tongues moving together in a passionate dance. However, once they got onto the bed, Bilbo stopped the kissing once more, hands flying to his own trousers and Thorin mirrored his actions, not wanting to be left behind, but he had to stop and catch his breath when Bilbo took off his trousers and underpants in one go. Bilbo was half hard and he was ultimately gorgeous. Bilbo, noticing Thorin’s flushed face and unblinking eyes – focused on his cock, of all things – hurried to give Thorin a hand, and finished taking the trousers and underpants in one go as well. Thorin blushed even harder, but forced himself to look at Bilbo’s face. Bilbo, on the other hand, has his motuh running dry with how perfect Thorin looked in that moment.

Raising a finger in the air, Bilbo looked back at Thorin and spoke, his voice a little high pitched. “Oil, I need to go grab the oil.” Thorin frowned in confusion, having no idea why Bilbo needed to get oil. “Make yourself comfortable on the bed, will you?” Bilbo said, stepping out of his shoes and jogging to the bathroom so he would be able to get back soon and have his body pressed to Thorin’s massive one. Thorin decided to follow Bilbo’s instructions and, after taking off his shoes, hopped on the bed, sitting on it a bit awkwardly. Bilbo was back in a short while, though, so he didn’t have time to overthink – or do something stupid, like running away to his room while butt naked.

Thorin watched Bilbo put the oil on bedside table and then hop on the bed as well, straddling Thorin’s legs and sitting on his thighs and Thorin gasped at the feeling of Bilbo’s balls against his bare thighs, their cocks only a couple of inches apart. Bilbo didn’t look fazed about their situation, which both unnerved and eased Thorin’s troubled mind. Thorin wanted this, his cock completely hard already, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous. He knew he was shaking and he knew he was blushing, but Bilbo didn’t point it out, didn’t mock him. In fact, Bilbo only looked deeply into his eyes before kissing him, hands going to Thorin’s hair, stroking it tenderly before letting the hands roam Thorin’s chest and back. Thorin, desperate for more contact, did the same, hands going to Bilbo’s thighs stroking it slowly before going to the boy’s hip and waist, chest and back.

Bilbo sighed on the kiss when he felt Thorin’s huge hands mapping his body so solemnly, and deepened the kiss, scooting closer until their fronts were completely pressed together, their dicks hard and rubbing against each other. However, the most overwhelming feeling wasn’t Thorin’s mouth on his, or the man’s hard cock, or even his calloused hands running throughout his body; it was that he could feel Thorin’s heart beating wildly against his own chest and his own heart was filled with love. Bilbo broke the kiss so they could stare at each other again, and there was so much love on Thorin’s eyes that Bilbo wanted to drown in them.

“What do you want to do?” Bilbo whispered, kissing Thorin’s cheek, then the bearded jaw, then the neck, playing with an expense of skin he found, Thorin’s hair falling all over his own face as he did so. Thorin’s breathing got louder and he squeezed Bilbo’s body even closer to his own at the feeling of Bilbo’s mouth on his neck, but he forced himself to speak.

“Anything. Everything.” He whispered, voice hoarse and Bilbo couldn’t help but thrust his hips forward, earning a moan from the both of them. It was only then that it occurred to Bilbo that Thorin might not know the specifics about sex – he was still dumbstruck that the twenty eight year old was a virgin, but that was about to change. Having that in mind, Bilbo put some distance between the two of them before speaking.

“Do you trust me, then?” Thorin’s gaze was so intense that Bilbo honestly thought he was about to combust from it.

“With my life.” His words were solemn and Bilbo had to forcibly stop himself from just thrusting his hips into Thorin’s again. Bilbo licked his lips – the movement not going unnoticed by Thorin, whose eyes followed the tongue with greed – before nodding and giving Thorin even more space.

“Right. So. Lie down.” Bilbo instructed and Thorin was utterly confused, but did as he was told. Thorin adjusted himself in the bed so he could be lying with his head resting on a fluffy pillow. Bilbo lied on top of him, kissing him passionately as he gave shallow, random thrusts with his hips, and Thorin loved every second of it. However, a moment later Bilbo was already gone, kissing his way to his neck once more, sucking and biting onto his flesh and Thorin wondered if he’d get a love bite like he had seen in many of his warriors’s necks. The thought was thrilling and his hands went to Bilbo’s hair, holding his head in place as Bilbo sucked particularly hard and Thorin moaned unabashedly.

Bilbo continued his way down, kissing and sucking at Thorin’s collarbone for a moment before going to the man’s nipple. Thorin gasped loudly at the sensation, bucking his hips to Bilbo’s – and almost throwing Bilbo off him in the process. Bilbo was ecstatic to see Thorin’s nipples were sensitive, and he spent a good minute just sucking and licking at the little nub that quickly hardened under his ministrations. Thorin kept on moaning, his hands gripping Bilbo’s hair, but not pulling or hurting him. Bilbo knew the feeling, not knowing what to do with your hands when you had someone worshipping your body and he couldn’t help but feel a bit smug that he was the one making Thorin feel like this.

After a while giving attention to both of Thorin’s nipples, Bilbo continued his way down, kissing Thorin’s hard muscled chest and stomach, his legs at first bracketing Thorin’s, but then making himself more comfortable in between Thorin’s, who promptly gave him space by opening more his legs. When he reached Thorin’s cock, both of them held their breaths. Thorin’s cock was just as massive as the rest of him, and Thorin’s musk was stronger here, his cock hard and flushed and a pearly drop of come at the tip of it was luring Bilbo in. Bilbo looked at Thorin from where he was perched, and Thorin had his mouth slightly opened as he breathed harshly, and his eyes were dark, the blue almost completely gone. And he looked dazed, waiting anxiously for Bilbo to do something.

So he did. Bilbo licked at the head of Thorin’s cock, the taste bitter, but so deliciously arousing. Thorin’s moan was so loud that Bilbo worried that the whole mountain might have been able to hear it. Thorin’s grip on Bilbo’s hair also tightened for a brief moment before he let go of Bilbo’s hair to hold at the sheets under himself. Bilbo was grateful to have free reign to do whatever he wanted, so he didn’t hesitate in closing his lips around the head of Thorin’s cock, a hand holding him in place, the other stroking Thorin’s thigh lovingly. Thorin whimpered, overwhelmed by having a mouth on his cock – he had never had another person’s hand in his cock before, so a mouth, so warm and wet, was too much.

Bilbo sucked eagerly at the hard flesh, moaning whenever he felt the tangy taste of Thorin’s pre come, and Thorin could only trash and moan wantonly at the feeling. Bilbo let the hand holding Thorin’s cock go to the man’s heavy balls and he lightly squeezed them, which earned him a shout from Thorin. “Bilbo, _Bilbo_ —“ He gasped, one hand going to Bilbo’s hair as he tried to tug Bilbo off of him. “I can’t—this is too much—Bilbo—!” Thorin spoke in broken sentences, but Bilbo understood what he meant and when Thorin came in his mouth with a roar, Bilbo greedily drank what he could, letting go after a moment and seeing the thick come running down Thorin’s shaft and balls. Bilbo licked at it until he heard Thorin groan. He sat back on his hunches, still in between Thorin’s legs, and looked at his fiancé.

Thorin had his eyes closed, brows knitted together, and he was breathing with difficulty, his chest rising and falling quickly. His hair was spread all over the place, his pillows completely covered by it, and Bilbo couldn’t stop looking at him, hands running up and down Thorin’s thighs softly, until Thorin opened his eyes and looked at Bilbo, his cheeks growing even more red when he noticed he had been stared at so intently. “You look gorgeous like this.” Bilbo said with a fond smile and Thorin turned his face to the side, as if that would make him vanish from sight, but Bilbo only chuckled, leaning forward so they could kiss each other again. The kiss was soft and lazy, but a moment later Thorin broke the kiss to speak.

“You taste like me.” He had awe on his voice and Bilbo couldn’t help but think that Thorin was beautifully endearing right now. “You haven’t…” Thorin trailed off as he brought his hands back to Bilbo’s sides, stroking him tenderly, as if he could break if he did anything too harsh. Bilbo, however, had a glint on his eyes and Thorin knew this wasn’t over yet.

“The night’s just started.” Bilbo said, giving light kisses all over Thorin’s face. “I’m not done with you yet.” That was a promise and Thorin shivered at the meaning behind those words, his cock giving a faint twitch of interest. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, and yet he knew he could probably come again – and maybe even once more, depending on what Bilbo did to him. It was so reinvigorating to feel like this.

They kissed for a while, Bilbo pointedly leaving a fair distance between their bodies, not wanting to rut against Thorin and come before they even started. Thorin was taking advantage of that moment to just breathe and set his thoughts straight. He had finished far too quickly, but he thought he could be forgiven since this had been literally his first sexual experience. Bilbo hadn’t complained, though. In fact, Bilbo was still hard from what Thorin had seen, and his kisses were still passionate and hot, intimate and private. It was amazing, and while Thorin wished he had had more experience before bedding Bilbo, he was exhilarated to know that Bilbo was the first to touch him like this, to see him vulnerably naked and bring him pleasure. It warmed Thorin’s heart and the thought made Thorin deepen the kiss, which made Bilbo moan and break it a moment later.

“Right. Okay. I really need to—I’m really—Let’s start the next round, shall we?” Bilbo babbled and Thorin could only nod. So far, Bilbo had shown him great pleasures and he was so loving as he touched and worshipped Thorin’s body that Thorin could only feel relaxed and happy to have such an amazing partner to show him how to bring another pleasure. Bilbo took the oil from the nightstand and looked at Thorin for a moment before giving a shaky sigh and kissing Thorin on the lips quickly. “I promise I’ll make you feel really good.” Thorin simply nodded again and Bilbo smiled fondly as he sat back on his haunches. “Spread your legs further apart, yes?” Bilbo requested, and Thorin did as he was told, blushing violently as he noticed how open he was.

Bilbo moved his legs so he had them bent and open, Thorin’s legs staying the way Bilbo wanted them. It occurred to Thorin then that they might take a step he had never even considered about before, but he was thrilled and excited to try it. Bilbo was being so loving that Thorin knew he would be delirious due to lust and pleasure in no time, regardless of what the boy had planned for the night. So when Bilbo opened the oil and poured some on his fingers, Thorin only watched, completely relaxed on his position on the bed. Bilbo looked at Thorin and was relieved to see the older man so relaxed. He smiled one more time before taking his hand to Thorin’s arsehole, his middle finger touching the puckered rim. Thorin reacted then, trembling all over while he took a sharp intake of breath, hands once again finding the sheets beside his torso. Bilbo looked up and noticed Thorin’s cock starting to harden once more, but when he looked at Thorin’s face, it occurred to Bilbo that Thorin might have not done this to himself before, thus not even knowing this was a possibility. Thorin had his eyes open wide, mouth slightly open in shock, but he didn’t say anything, not even tried to stop Bilbo, so Bilbo put a little pressure on his finger, not enough to breach the hole, but enough to see Thorin’s expression and hear the soft, needy gasp that came from him.

Determined to make Thorin feel good, Bilbo didn’t take his eyes from Thorin’s face as he finally inserted the first finger into Thorin’s arsehole. The man clenched around him for a brief moment before relaxing, his breathing already quickening again, and Bilbo was happy to notice that Thorin was enjoying this. To Thorin, the feeling was odd and strange, but so undeniably good. He was suddenly grateful that one of them had had experience enough to know about this, because this was amazing. Bilbo started moving the finger slowly and Thorin wanted more, wanted everything. Mahal, he wanted Bilbo’s cock inside of him right this instant.

However, Bilbo took things slow. He was good at reading Thorin’s expression – Thorin, who was usually so stoic and reserved, had now an open expression; everything he was feeling was written on his face – and Bilbo decided to add a second finger soon after, to Thorin’s great delight. Thorin squeezed him once more before relaxing and his gasps were a bit desperate, but he just let Bilbo set the pace, even though a few times he bucked his hips to meet Bilbo’s fingers. The boy was clearly teasing Thorin, taking forever to add more fingers, to quicken the pace, to do anything really. But Bilbo knew what he was doing and Thorin needed to be well stretched before he could put a cock inside of him.

Bilbo opened his fingers, trying to stretch Thorin as much as he could, but he also quickened the pace of his fingers, moving them a bit awkwardly. Bilbo knew he had found Thorin’s prostate when the man shouted desperately, one hand going to his head, pulling a tuft of his hair, the other gripping tightly the sheets, enough to leave his knuckles white. “What—what—“ Thorin couldn’t speak, couldn’t find the words to eloquently ask Bilbo what he had done that made him feel such an amazing jolt of pleasure run down his spine. But Bilbo didn’t repeat it for a while, focusing on opening Thorin up.

It was only when Bilbo was three fingers deep and stretching him nicely, adding even more oil to ease the passage – which was easy with Thorin’s wanton hole eagerly opening itself to Bilbo’s ministrations – that Bilbo tried to find Thorin’s prostate again, making Thorin scream at the top of his lungs yet again. “Yavanna, you’re wonderful. Can I…?” Bilbo didn’t get to finish his question, because Thorin was already nodding eagerly and rising his hips to give Bilbo more space and leverage to just put his cock in. “Thorin.” Bilbo gasped as he had a better vision of Thorin’s hole still enveloping Bilbo’s fingers, and that was all it took.

Without further ado, Bilbo slowly took his fingers out of Thorin’s arse and oiled his cock quickly, although he made sure he was very slick to make this as pleasurable to Thorin as Bilbo remember it being. “Wait, wait.” Thorin gasped before Bilbo even started getting in a more comfortable position, and he looked at Thorin with confusion in his eyes. Thorin was blushing, but he forced himself to look Bilbo in the eyes as he said his next words. “Could you wear the, the crown I’ve made you? When we do it?” His voice was low, but hoarse and so deliciously filthy that Bilbo was grateful he had been holding his dick when Thorin spoke, squeezing it harshly so he wouldn’t come at the request.

“Yes! Yeah, just—“ Bilbo fumbled out of the bed and went to where he had left his crown, noticing now it was sitting beside Thorin’s on the table by the door. He put the crown on his head the best he could with his slippery hands and returned to the bed. Thorin’s breath caught once more and as soon as Bilbo got on the bed, he was pulling Bilbo for a fierce, breathless kiss. Bilbo looked gorgeous like this; completely naked, cock jutting with pre come at the tip, hair a mess of curls and on top of it all, the crown that sealed their love, that bound them together.

Once the kiss was broken, they looked at each other deeply before Bilbo set himself in place once more, cock in one hand as the other held himself up on the bed by Thorin’s side. Bilbo positioned the tip of his cock to Thorin’s hole and very slowly and carefully, he started sliding inside. Thorin held his breath and closed his eyes as he was overwhelmed by the feeling of being filled and it was such an intimate moment that he relished in the pleasure – and oddness – of it all. Once completely inside, Bilbo leant forward and kissed Thorin leisurely, Thorin promptly kissed back and his hands went to Bilbo’s hips, squeezing the flesh there, which made Bilbo sigh into the kiss.

When Bilbo started moving, though, they broke off from the kiss and looked at each other. Thorin made quite the image, if Bilbo had any say in it. The man looked so much younger, so different from the Prince Under the Mountain, the man he tried to be in front of everyone else. His dark, beautiful hair was laid all around him in a way that let Bilbo breathless. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He was beautiful, gorgeous and Bilbo couldn’t believe his luck. However, to Thorin’s eyes, Bilbo was the most gorgeous man alive. His smooth skin was also covered in sweat and the lack of hair made a beautiful contrast with Thorin’s own body, which maybe shouldn’t be as arousing as it was. Bilbo’s cheeks were also flustered from the arousal, but he had a glint in his eyes that expressed everything Thorin needed to know. They loved each other, and it was obvious when they stared into each other’s eyes.

Bilbo started moving faster and Thorin’s reaction was instantaneous. Thorin gasped and moaned, hands holding Bilbo’s waist strongly and Bilbo wondered if he’d end up with hand shaped marks on his hips – he honestly hoped so. And yet, Bilbo didn’t think he was getting the right angle. He changed positions a little, just enough so his cock would brush against Thorin’s prostate every time he slid in, and Thorin could only throw his head back and scream and moan and gasp Bilbo’s name as if Bilbo was a God he was praying to. Bilbo was also quite vocal now that his cock was actually participating in their activities, his moans loud, although more high pitched when compared to Thorin’s strong, rough moans. Thorin had to force his eyes open so he could look at Bilbo, at the crown he had spent a whole week perfecting to give to the love of his life, to see him wearing it as they made love, but it was a difficult task. At every jab against his prostate, Thorin was certain he’d come at any given moment, but while the need was there, the climax didn’t quite come.

It was only when Bilbo’s hand went to his cock that Thorin knew this would be over too soon, but Bilbo’s face told Thorin that the young boy was also close to his own orgasm. Still, Bilbo leant forward so they could once more kiss each other – although they were mostly just breathing harshly into each other’s mouths while their tongues danced together as much as they could in between moans and gasps. The coiling, warm feeling at the pit of his stomach made Thorin tense his whole body, which made Bilbo groan as he came inside Thorin with a yell of his name; Thorin followed suit, far too worked up to avoid coming a second time that night.

Bilbo flopped on top of Thorin as they caught their breaths, Thorin’s hands lazily making their way to Bilbo’s back so he could hold the younger, smaller boy. Bilbo was still inside Thorin and he knew he should probably move, but he was so blissed out, so content that he could only lie there on Thorin’s massive, hairy chest and catch his breath while Thorin did the same.

“That was…” Thorin started, but had to stop to lick at his dry lips. “That was the most wonderful thing I’ve ever done.” Thorin finally said and Bilbo propped his face up on Thorin’s chest so they could look at each other. Bilbo had a happy smile on his face and Thorin slowly grew one of his own, although it seemed he was still a bit shy.

“Ditto.” Bilbo said fondly, kissing Thorin’s chest where he could reach, hands running up and down Thorin’s side. Thorin sighed contently and closed his eyes, squeezing Bilbo’s body closer to his. They remained like that for a long time until their breathing was back to normal and Thorin cleared his throat to speak.

“Tell me about the day we met ten years ago.” Thorin’s voice was hoarse and low, but it reverberated on his chest and Bilbo sighed happily before letting his cock slip free from Thorin and lying on the bed by Thorin’s side – Thorin’s arms never leaving him go out of reach, and soon Bilbo’s hands were wrapping themselves around Thorin’s bulky form as well.

“Can we take a nap first?” Bilbo asked softly and Thorin only hummed before he tugged on the covers and covered them both. Thorin vowed to himself to ask this again once they woke up, but he _was_ tired and he was so comfortable in Bilbo’s arms that sleep came easy to both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll finally have some angst, promise. ♥


End file.
